The Harry Potter Code
by bonnythebunny
Summary: Lily and James left a code for Harry, one he has to crack before time goes out. And who is this girl who has fallen into his world? What does her name have to do with the code?
1. Aimee Rettop

**A/N: You know, after 6 months of so-called 'editing' I have finally decided to get my bum in gear and re-post this again. Re-reading it now, I realize how much I _sucked_ at writing and how I _really_ have _no_ idea what orphanages are like. I'm too lazy to re-write it, though, so I'll just re-post it here again so those people reading the sequel have an idea of what the _heck_ is going on.**

**In my opinion, the sequel is written better, so hurry up and finish this story so you can go on to the next more exciting part.**

**So, I hope you have a nice time reading what I wrote like, what was it? 2 years ago? Must've been 1 1/2. Something like that. Anyway, I do expect reviews, so, enjoy!**

Aimee Rettop woke up and looked around. She smiled and jumped out of bed, the thin sheets falling off her. The rest of the dormitory was sleeping. The orphanage in which she had lived all her life was peaceful, but only when at rest.

The kids here picked on her, since she was the youngest in their group, but not today… no way anybody was going to make her angry or sad this oh-so-special day, so glorious, so perfect. She would have done the happy dance if it wasn't for the fact that she could wake somebody up.

She got in the shower and didn't even wince at the cold water that suddenly poured over her body. Aimee quickly scrubbed herself with a small, used soap, but she didn't care. She applied a small quantity of shampoo to her black, wavy hair, and as silently as possible, she reached out to the conditioner, they _never_ let her use it.

Within five minutes, Aimee was out of the shower and dressing herself with the comfiest, prettiest clothes she could find: faded, baggy jeans and a purple, small t-shirt, with a sweater that she was glad to find it was perfect for her.

Next, Aimee brushed her hair with the brush every girl in the orphanage used. Carefully she made it a half-pony tail, which wasn't a very easy feat as her hair was crazy wavy, from the top of her head to her shoulders. But she liked it, she thought it made her look original.

Although the other girls told her she looked like a lion with that 'horrible hair'.

With her towel, she dried the floor of the shower and the walls, hiding every bit of evidence she had showered she could find. Then Aimee cleaned up after herself in the bathroom, not minding at all because she was happy it had finally arrived. Today. Her birthday. Not only her birthday, her sweet_ sixteenth _birthday. At least it was in the summer. Having to go to her awful public school, with girls threatening to stick her head in the toilet… Not a very nice thought.

In the summer, at least they took the orphans out to the beach sometimes. Sometimes they went on her birthday, she had gone last year, she had explored a cave a way from the beach and dipped her feet in the ocean. Maybe she'd get a chance this year.

Now that she was ready, she plopped on her bed and advanced on the package; her birthday present. Aimee had no idea who sent them, nor did the rest of her roommates… not that they _knew_ about the present… _or_ her birthday…

Every single year, she'd wake up and there'd be a package waiting for her on the foot of the bed, and it started ever since she was 11.

The note was always the same; 'Happy Birthday, and I hope you like it!' They never had a name. She refused to let herself believe it was her parents, she didn't want to get her hopes up. It was just someone who took a liking in an orphaned girl.

After all, her parents had died in a fire that had destroyed her home. Well, that was what they told her. Then she was delivered here, and stayed here ever since. And nobody had wanted to adopt her. She had been close twice, when she was four, and when she was 11, but then, they just stopped visiting her and she lost contact with her would-be parents. Then, she just got older and older, and the parents seemed to want younger ad younger children. She contented herself that in 2 years she'd be outta here and stepping out into the real world. She'd get a job, a flat, maybe fall in love…

But that didn't matter now. Aimee took out an old school bag from under her bed and dumped out the contents. Five books fell out. Quickly and silently as possible, she arranged them in order and smiled.

Aimee pulled the brown package toward her, and, not paying attention to the world around her, she ripped it open. A few girls stirred.

"Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince…" She whispered, running her hand through the drawing on the title. How she had waited for it to come out…!

Aimee looked at all the other titles: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone… Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets… Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban… Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire… Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix… They were all there.

Every birthday, Aimee would get a book of the Harry Potter series. She would read all day, first in bed, then went outside, sat on a rock , and read, and read all day, all she wanted… nobody could stop her. Once a year she could forget her worries and sadness of having no friends, once a year she would be welcomed in the world of Harry Potter, once a year she could read and forget, forget herself and her horrid world, and remember what she had longed for ever since she was eleven… To be a witch. TO know how to do magic. That with one wand she could do magic…

Aimee sighted. How long had she waited for that letter, to take her away and never ever come back… When young, she thought the scar on her wrist, just below the palm of her hand, meant something…How she had cried on September 1, when she knew the Hogwarts students would be getting on the train… without her. She had waited the next year, and the next, and the next, but it never came. Nobody came to take her away from this black, sorrowful place. Deep down in her heart, she knew it was impossible…

Aimee opened the book on the first page. A picture clipped to it was hiding something from behind. It was a picture of a woman… She was blond, and looked to be around 30-40…Aimee took off the picture and gasped.

A swirl of colors stood before her. It was small, no bigger than the page itself, but it looked deep and mysterious. Aimee bit her lip and looked around. Her gasp hadn't woken up anybody. Quickly she packed the books in her bag and dropped the picture of a woman in it. Clutching the bag to her chest, she touched with one finger the circle, but slapped it to herself almost instantly. It felt as if it tried to suck her like a black hole.

Gathering all the courage she had, she introduced her whole finger in the book, and immediately felt the pull taking her where she had always dreamed of.

**A/N: Ick, I read my A/N from before and it was SO LAME. God. I'm so bitter I actually even critisize my own writing. It's pathetic, really, but it would make me so happy to hear from you guys.**

**PS: Yeah, I know. 6 months of waiting for this to be reposted and it's THE SAME THING? I know, I know. I suck. You don't have to remind me about it. But it _would_ be nice if you'd review and tell me I'm great so I could be happy. **


	2. Girl in a Dream

**A/N: You know, the summary I wrote now is about the best two-line summary I've ever written. Anyway, I can't keep this whole's story's wannabe mystery from you, since if you read the summary of the sequel you'll KNOW Rettop is Potter backwards. Enjoy this chapter, anyway, and I really do hope you guys are naive enough not to know what the point of this story. Eugh, this chapter sucks horribly. Enjoy, anyway. **

"Oh, my god!" Aimee gasped as she was put down suddenly. All she could remember was a whirl of colors. She was in a dark and musty place. She looked out the window, and saw, to her absolute amazment, that it was dark and clearly night. Before she could shout 'Help, I've been sucked by my book', she heard hushed voices.

"What happened?" the first voice said. It was a girl's.

"Look, Hermione, remember you told me if anything weird happened, I'd tell you? Well, I had this strange dream." Another voice said, male this time.

"So… you're telling me you woke us up in the middle of the night to tell you've had a dream? Can't this wait 'till tomorrow?" Another male, amused sort of voice asked.

"Shut up, Ron, let him talk!" The first voice that had spoken snapped. Aimee's eyes widened. _What was going on?_

"Well… this is the first time, but, look, I was in this room. I was hearing laughter, not just any laughter… it was Voldemort's. Then things came to focus and I saw a girl, and she was screaming for help. I couldn't really make out the word's, but I saw she was crying." The second voice finished.

"What did she look like?" the girl's voice asked anxiously.

"I don't know. The picture was kind of blurry. Then the girl got closer to me and all I saw was this bright, white light. And then I woke up." The voice finished.

"Gee. Well, maybe you died and was resurrected" the third voice said sarcastically.

"Ron!" The girl's voice said, frustrated.

"I'm sorry, but a girl screaming for help certainly rings a bell" the sarcastic voice said.

"Ron…" the first boy's voice warned.

"Oh, come on, Ron!" the girl said. There was a whacking noise, apparently she had hit him on the shoulder.

"Ow."

"Look, I'm sorry I woke up in the middle of the night. This should've waited till the morning" The boy who had told the dream sighted.

"It's fine, Harry" The girl said. "I'm sure _Ron_ would care if it actually meant something!"

Aimee's eyes got big. _Harry?_ _Ron? Hermione? _

Then it hit her. She was in Harry Potter's world! A sudden crash made the golden trio jump.

"Oohh…" a strange girl appeared out of a potted plan (broken). She had probably knocked it over. They stared at her.

"Uh, excuse me, but, who the hell are you?" Ron asked. Aimee looked up.

"Oh, hi!" she said nervously. More staring. Her eyes lit up as she saw the people she thought she'd never see.

"Hello, Girl-Who-Appeared-From-Nowhere, so how'd you get here?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows. Aimee was too busy widening her eyes as she saw Harry.

"Harry? Y-you're Harry Potter, right? And you're Hermione and you're Ron!" Aimee finished happily. "You know, I have no idea how I got here. Oh, I'm Aimee, by the way. Aimee Rettop." She held out her hand to them. Hermione, still staring at her, shook it.

"Erm- where are you from? Aimee?" Hermione asked. Harry hadn't found his tongues yet.

"You might wanna sit down…" Aimee began. Then she realized where she was. The common room! It looked like it was described in the book; warm, cozy, big. "This may be a very bizarre dream… I don't know how I got here. This morning I was sitting at my bed, I opened a book and saw a swirling little circle and when I opened it, I got here, somehow."

Hermione muttered something.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Portbook. It's a new technology, kind of like a portkey, but in a book. If you touch the little circle, it transports you to somewhere, depending on the book's theme. It's like you get sucked into it. What was the book? And where are you from?" Hermione asked.

"From an orphanage here in England. And… well, you guys should take a look." Aimee said slowly. She took out the books from her school bag and placed them in order.

"But there are a lot of books about Harry" Ron said, raising an eyebrow.

"Ron… these aren't normal books. See, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's stone… when we got it on our first year… and the chamber of secrets, and the prisoner of askaban (at this Harry looked down sadly)… the goblet of fire in our fourth, and- oh God! Aimee, _how_ do you know about the Order of the Phoenix? They put all that information in a book!" Hemione cried. Ron and Harry goggled at the books.

"You see, these are kind of stories…" Aimee began to say, then looking at the golden trio's puzzled faces, she added "made up. I thought you three never even existed. Not even… This wonderful place" she breathed.

"So you're saying we're characters in a book, and in here are all my thoughts and feelings!" Harry finished wide-eyed, picking the fourth book and flipping through it.

"All of Harry's life, since the first year we were here… even… Sirius? All of the secrets?" Ron asked picking the fifth book, and stopped at the last page, looking absolutely bewildered.

"I can't believe it!" Harry sighted, and flopped on an armchair, dropping the book in his hand. Hermione took the first book and began to read it by the middle.

"Wait a minute Harry, this says Sirius… died" Ron said quietly. Harry jerked up suddenly, as if electrocuted.

"Give me _that_!" He snatched the book from Ron's hand, and skimmed it through it, his mouth wide open.

"Sirius … didn't die, did he?" Aimee asked hopefully.

"No. Remus was killed, and he knocked Sirius over as he fell, bringing him down. They were pretty up high, and Sirius hit his head- hard. He's in the hospital wing… in a comma…we couldn't take him to St. Mungo's, he hasn't been proven innocent yet." Hermione said quietly.

"It's the same thing. He won't wake up. It's been all summer, and classes have already started. Even if he _does_ wake up… it'll be all _my_ fault Remus died!" Harry said angrily, slamming the book shut.

"Let's take a look-see" Ron said mischieviously, trying to change the subject. He picked up the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix book and opened it around the middle. "Around Christmas"

Harry looked up.

"You wouldn't dare-" He began to say, but too late, Ron, who was taller than him, was already reading loudly, to the horror of Harry, began to read aloud (Harry was trying helplessly to reach for the book):

"I really like you Harry, said Cho. He could not think. A _tingling_ sensation was spreading throughout him, paralyzing his arms, legs and brain. (At this Ron sniggered, and Hermione and Aimee looked up to hear what was going on) She was much too close. He could see every tear clinging to her eyelashes… aw, man, no details!- Wait a minute- there's more! Look! It's Professor Umbridge's face! A picture! She looks like a toad!"

"Hey, you guys! Cut that out! For now we have to find Aimee a place to rest and we'll tell Dumbledore about this tomorrow!" Hermione raised her voice, rolling her eyes. The two did certainly not stop.

"Let's see what more there is!" Ron chirped annoyingly, not listening to Hermione.

"Don't touch that book!" Harry cried angrily, jumping up and down, but Ron was a good 5 inches taller than him. Damn tall-ness.

So Hermione jumped up and joined the struggle. Standing on tip-toes, she kicked the back of Ron's knees lightly, which made him bend them, just as she snatched the book out of his hands. Walking over to Aimee, she didn't notice Ron's and Harry's faces of disappointment. She looked like she did this every day.

After finding Aimee a spare bed in the girl's bedroom, they all settled to sleep.

**A/N: Holy Cow, the dialogue was AWFUL! Review to tell me how much you are obsessing over 2nd chapter, anyway!**


	3. At Breakfast

**A/N: People, after a lot of hard thinking (took me about 30 seconds), I've decided to stop scorning my story so cruelly and worship it instead. I suggest you do the same ;) **

**Anyway, enjoy this PERFECTLY written chapter. And review. I'd like to see your worshipping progress.**

Aimee slept peacefully all night. The next morning, she awoke early to find Hermione fully dressed and ready for the day in the common room looking through the Harry Potter books.

"You know, the strange thing about these is that they're really detailed. It's not a history book, it's written as a story. Come to think of it, maybe we _are_ some kind of characters in a book. But then again, it doesn't feel like it." She said. "The strange thing is, many things are different, we don't say those exact things or do the same things… but it's generally right"

After talking to her for a while, Hermione lent her some of her robes so she could fit in with everyone and the two of them went up the stairs to wake up the boys.

"I don't wanna get up! Five more minutes!" Ron mumbled under the sheets when Aimee poked his ribs. She heard a: "Wha-?" coming from Harry's bed and saw him put his glasses on.

"Wake up, you bloody idiots! I think we should go down to breakfast before going to Dumbledore's office. Aimee and I are so starving!" Hermione told them. Together, (to Aimee's absolute wonder, she was in heaven) they went down the spiral staircase and went down to breakfast. Several heads turned to see the Golden trio enter with the strange girl joined in their little group.

When they sat down, Neville eyed Aimee suspiciously.

"I, erm, I'm an exchange student." Aimee told him nervously. He smiled and held out his hand.

"I'm Neville. Nice to meet you. I never knew Hogwarts had exchange students…" Neville's voice trailed off. Aimee helped herself to a piece of toast and eggs.

"Oy, Harry, who's she?" Dean Thomas asked.

"Aimee Rettop. Exchange student." Harry said, trying to make it sound as convincing as possible.

"Hogwarts has exchange students?" Seamus asked dumbly.

"Apparently, yes" Dean answered, rolling his eyes.

As they all ate their food, more questions were asked about the new girl at Hogwarts. Then Ginny sat down next to Ron.

"Hey, you're Ginny, aren't you?" Aimee blurted out. Ginny looked at her wide-eyed.

"Huh? How did you know my name?" She asked confusedly.

"Uh, we told her all about you… and, erm, she recognized you!" Ron cut in, inventing wildly. Neville looked up from stuffing a whole pancake in his mouth.

"Hey, you sure do know a lot things for a new student. When did you arrive anyway? It's halfway through the first semester."

"I… um, uh-" Aimee began to say.

"She arrived this morning." Harry said helpfully.

"How?" Seamus asked.

"She came with one of those carriages. She was a late student." Hermione thought quickly of an answer.

"So, which house are you in?" Ginny asked Aimee. Aimee opened her mouth but Harry beat her to it.

"We still don't know" Harry said.

The talk of Aimee soon reached the tables of Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff, and people were turning around to look at her. Hermione noticed as Aimee stiffly ate her food and tried to avoid the stares.

"Look, we should get to Dumbledore's office to clear the matter." Harry whispered to his companions. Quickly, they left the Great Hall and found their way to Dumbledore's office.

"What's the password?"

"Nooooo idea. Something like Lizard Lollypops or something, I suppose…"

"Well, then, let's guess"

"Oh, yay, this way we'll get there _real_ fast"

"Gummy bears?"

"Aimee, sweetie, those don't exist here."

"What are gummi bears, anyway?"

"A type of muggle candy, Ron"

But all four hadn't been paying attention that the stone gargoyle had sprang to life and jumped out of the way, leaving them to enter the office in complete amusement to Aimee's stupidity and cleverness.

**A/N: Huh. Apparently the Gummi Bears line was supposed to be funny. Strange how humor comes naturally to me now, and not all forced and not funny, like, a year and a half ago, when this was started. **

**When did I write this? When I was... what, 12? Then it was my birthday so it was generally at age 13. Actually, reading the A/N, this was the last chapter I wrote while being 12. Man, I sucked. **

**Darn, I need to respect the worship-story rule! REVIEW THIS WONDERFUL STORY! (squeal)**


	4. Dumbledore's office

**A/N: Just a little announcement. When I finish posting this story up, I'll continue (eventually) with the sequel. I'm taking a bit of a break now. Enjoy!**

They approached the door with caution, and before they could knock, a voice said "Come in" that sent chills up Aimee's spine.

Harry pushed open the door, and the Golden trio plus Aimee went in and sat themselves on the comfy chintz chairs Dumbledore had conjured. Dumbledore smiled.

"I believe you're the new student everyone has been talking about. Do tell me, how did you get here this morning?" He asked.

"Well, I was sitting on my bed and then, I opened a book and it took me here. Hermione says that was a portbook." Aimee started.

"What was the book you were reading?" Dumbledore asked. The four of them looked at each other, and Ron, who had the books in his bag, took them out. Dumbledore, looking quite surprised, grabbed them gently from Ron's hands and flipped through them.

"This is… a storybook, isn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Actually, I was reading the sixth book, and I kinda got sucked in. There's a book for each year." Aimee answered.

"Well, Aimee, I believe that until we can get you back to your muggle world, you should stay here. Would you like to take classes here? I can arrange a short visit to Diagon Alley to get your supplies this afternoon." Dumbledore replied. He was smiling. Aimee gaped at him. Her mouth opened and closed with still no answer.

"Stay here? I- I'd love to!" Aimee found her voice. The thought of actually being able to learn magic at her heaven was absolutely wonderful! "But… I'm a muggle, so will I be able to conjure magic?" She asked worriedly.

"A true witch or wizard is the one that is able to see this place. It is invisible to the muggle's eye." Dumbledore whispered, leaning forward so the teens could catch this phrase, a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Well, I will inform the staff about the new exchange student, I will arrange a carriage for the four of you to accompany Miss-?" Dumbledore began.

"Rettop" Aimee said promptly.

"Rettop. And tomorrow morning you will be sorted to your new house, but meanwhile you will be in Gryffindor. Oh, and you three, maybe you can show Miss Rettop around the school this morning. Don't worry, I'll make sure you make up your classes" He finished.

The four of them left the office. Once out, Aimee jumped excitedly, and both boys turned to stare at her.

"I can't believe this is _actually_ happening!" She cried. Hermione smiled.

"It feels like we haven't been to Diagon Alley in a million years. Wait till you see the shops, Aimee, they'll be really cool. I remember that I practically danced around all the way to Olivander's Wand shop" Harry remarked.

"What I like best right now is that we can prance all around the school with nothing to do!" Ron replied happily. "Let's show her the Grand staircase. And then the Lake"

"I wonder if, while we're outside, we might as well introduce you to Hagrid." Hermione said.

As they were walking, they noticed the hallways were desserted, and assumed that classes had started. Soon they reached the Grand staircase descending towards the door that led outside. All four of them talked happily, Hermione reciting things by heart out of Hogwarts, A History and Aimee pleading her to let her borrow it.

Harry talked about the free spaces in the quidditch team, and that she could try out, that they could buy a broom for her. Ron talked about how, if you fell in the lake, the Giant Squid would pick you up right away and throw you out to the land. They reached the shores of the lake and sat down and the Golden Trio's favorite oak tree, talking about all the cool things and ghosts and teacher's attitude and Snape's stinky breath and Malfoy's ferret experience.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Aimee watched the giant squid dance in the shiny waters of the lake, while a group of third years went back to the castle, and then visited Hagrid's hut and discovered that he wouldn't have class for another hour.

Hagrid greeted the Golden Trio and Aimee, telling her he had already heard from Dumbledore, and how she had _really_ gotten here.

"Ah, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and- oh! You're Aimee, aren't you? I was expecting you four to come down here. Come and have some tea, won't you?" Hagrid said, smiling.

They all went in, and Hagrid served the tea. Hagrid told Aimee that he'd like to take a look at those books when he could, and was answered by a glare by Harry.

Aimee had done a lot of talking that day, and a lot of listening, too. But what she had done the most was daydream. About Hogwarts. And her three new friends. She was happy. Happier than she had been in years.

**A/N: You know, I like these short chapters. This way I can read them quickly and update them faster. **


	5. Diagon Alley

**A/N: Uh, yeah. I think I forgot to update for a while. Sorry. Well, enjoy this next chapter. **

They strolled around Diagon Alley all afternoon. They had looked into shops, prevented Aimee from running into windows, and even got a free sunday from 'Flourish and Botts'. It had been a nice day.

Now, they were sitting in front of the fireplace, in content silence, Harry, Ron, and Hermione doing homework, Aimee pleading and begging to let her help them. Then, Aimee remembered her wand, and then begged and pleaded for them to show her the basics. No duh there. She was behaving like a 5-year-old, but it was kinda funny when she accidentally blew up a couch… with Ron sitting on it.

After having Ron stormed off to the boy's dormitory, scaring a few first years, ashes falling from him, Harry still sniggering (though he followed Ron to the Dormitory), everyone staring, Hermione and Aimee sat down to talk. Aimee took this chance to talk to her about the things different from the book.

" Hermione, what really happened? I have to know," Aimee said quietly.

" About… Sirius and Remus? It was horrible. One minute Remus and Bellatrix are dueling, the other, he and Sirius are falling. Moody took hold of him, he was yelling. Aimee… he was devastated. He lost everything. His parents, his godfather, Remus, everything…" Hermione whispered, looking at the ground .

"Did Harry go after her?"

"Yes. He almost died. Ever since, he's been a bit depressed. But, Aimee, something about you makes him forget this. I guess he feels he can trust you, that you're both on the same side. He feels he can probably rely on you, since, well, you share your feelings of not having parents at the moment." Hermione continued. Aimee didn't say anything, and stared thoughfully at the fire.

"It's just awful. You can never know when or if he's going to wake up. I think it's the worse kind of waiting," Hermione said.

"Yeah, I know. It must be really, really frustrating," Aimee replied, wondering if she could ever cope with that. Both girls fell silent for a few moments, lost in their own thoughts.

"Do you mind… if I ask you how your parents died?" Hermione asked hesitantly. Aimee looked up.

"They died in a fire that destroyed my home. Been in the orphanage ever since" She said with a grim smile, shrugging.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said quietly, looking like she really did mean it.

"It's alright. In two years, I'll be able to get a job and a _life_ and get out of that orphanage, at least," Aimee said, "Look, I need to get out of here. Take a walk." She said suddenly, getting up.

"But it's almost curfew!" Hermione complained, looking alarmed.

"No, really, I'll be back. Honest" Aimee said. With that, she went out of the portrait hole. She needed time to think… alone. Quickly, she made her way through the passages in Hogwarts, having read the books so many times.

She walked out of the gigantic castle. She wasn't the least cold, since it was only mid-october. A soft, warm breeze blew on her face. She reached the shiny waters of the lake and sat down near the beach. She watched as the giant squid danced slowly with the moonlight. It was a full moon. The grounds looked absolutely dazzling and beautiful.

She thought of the werewolves that would be painfully howling to the moon. And Remus. He had been one of her favorite characters.

After a while, Aimee slowly went up to the castle, to find Hermione already gone to the dormitory. She pulled on her new pajamas and went into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: This had originally lyrics in it, but I edited them out. Well, review please.**


	6. Aimee's First Day of School

**A/N: You know, reviews ARE good, 'cause they go to my email inbox thingie and then I remember to update. You know me, I always forget. Reviews act like reminders.**

Aimee blinked her eyes and focused them. Then, a sudden excited feeling surged through her body. Today she was going to be sorted _and_ she was on her way to her first day at a wizarding school!

That morning everything happened so fast. One second she was in the shower, the next all three of her friends were pulling her into the Great Hall (reason that Aimee was paralized with a grin plastered on her face).

Now Aimee was making her way to the front of the Hall, with Hermione's voice still ringing in her ears telling her good luck, Harry's reassuring smile, and Ron her that they hoped she'd be in Gryffindor. Everyone was looking at her, since Dumbledore's announcement that she was to be sorted had surprised them all, and wondered where this new girl had poofed from.

McGonagall smiled courtly at her before gesturing her to sit on the stool she had conjured and placing the Sorting Hat on her head.

_Aha… I see you won't be hard to sort. I see courage inside you, not that you've had your chance, since you were separated… oh, well, you were always meant to be-_

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted, and the Great Hall boomed with applause, and she (trying very hard to hide her beaming face, but failing) made her way to Ron, Hermione, and Harry, which the three of them were grinning broadly, and Ron was saying "Well, that was obvious…"

But then a nagging thought came to her head. _Since you were separated…_ the words echoed in her head. Aimee forced them out and decided to think about the day ahead of her. After being congratulated, Proffesor Mcgonagall passed her a schedule. Aimee looked into it, and discovered they had Charms first, Transfiguration second, and then Potions with Slytherins, followed by a double period of Care of Magical Creatures, and a couple of other boring classes, like History.

"Why is it always that Gryffindors have potions with Slytherins?" Aimee wondered out loud. Ron looked up from shoveling pancakes in his mouth. He and Harry, Dean, and Seamus plus Neville (pretty much the boys) were currently having a contest on who ate more pancakes. Stupid, really, but they only did it to have a few laughs… "How'd you know about that?"

"I am the Genius of the Wizarding World, remember? I have my own reference library, with five single books?" Aimee said, waving her hand in a dramatic way. "You say it _every_ single year, go check."

Ron shrugged, and went back to gulping down his 8th pancake. Aimee turned to her fork. "_Wingardium Leviosa_" She told her fork, waving her hand furiously. Her fork started to levitate, and thanks to Aimee's squeal of excitement, it toppled over her goblet.

Hermione shrieked and jumped from the table wiping her skirt, which was drenched with steaming coffee.

"Oh, god! I'm so sorry! _Scourgify!_" Aimee cried hurriedly. Hermione stopped jumping and sat down, smoothing her clean skirt, blushing slightly from making such a commotion at such an early hour, Aimee still going; "Sorry, sorry!"

"Whoo, boy. Thanks. You know, Aimee, you need to focus on the spell, and _try_ not to do it at _breakfast_." Hermione said pointedly.

"Sorry. Well, anyway, I was thinking… what if I can't do any spells? I just got here!" Aimee said worriedly.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll help you. Especially Hermione here. I think I can show some defensive spells, I know loads…" Harry said, leaning back on his chair.

"Well, c'mon, I'm full!" Ron said, rubbing his belly in a satisfied way.

"No wonder…" Hermione said under her breath, eyeing the syrup and butter leftovers on Ron's plate.

"What was that?" Ron said offhandedly.

"Oh, nothing" Hermione said sweetly. They kept walking down the corridors, Harry absent-mindedly leading the way. At last they reached the Charms classroom, with Aimee annoyingly bouncing up and down (who could blame her?). They found seats together in the middle of the classroom.

"_So_, Aimee, how do'ya feel about you first day of school at Hogwarts?" Ron asked, grinning.

"This is SO cool!" Aimee squealed, jumping on her seat. Students were coming in and settling on their seats.

Professor Flitwick entered the classroom. He showed them how to appear a small animal or object out of thin air. Hermione, naturally, got it on her first try, and both Aimee and Harry on their third. Aimee, of course, was ecstatic to have been able to make a perfect spell that was pretty hard. Ron however, was not happy, he constantly was appearing tails or heads or legs. Hermione helped him.

On the transfiguration class, McGonagall made them turn pillows into pigs. At this time Hermione again succeeded at her first try, Ron at the fifth, and Harry and Aimee at the sixth.

They all walked together to the dungeons, only to find that there was none other than Draco Malfoy, smirking at them.

**A/N: Ooh, suspense. You gusy must be _so_ mortified. Anyway, review, 'cause if you don't, then I forget to update. Don't worry, I'm not that, like; 'Oh, fanficion, whatever...' **

**In fact, last year I practically updated every single week with a 10-page chapter, and then summer settled in, and I sort of lost the inspiration for summer (as always) and it still hásn't rubbed off yet. Hopefully inspiration will pay me a visit sometime soon...**


	7. Malfoy's Fight

**A/N: Gee, confrontation with Malfoy. So exciting. Lemme go get my popcorn. While I'm gone, read this perfectly written chapter and _worship _it. Yay.**

"Hanging out with other parent-less mud-bloods, Potter?" Malfoy sneered. "And I thought you hung out with Granger just because of pity."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry spat.

"Why don't you come here and make me?" He answered with an evil glare.

"Do tell, Malfoy, don't you have other pathetic things to do at the moment, like looking at the mirror?" Hermione asked coldly, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, I'm guessing _you_ never looked at one, Mudblood. It'd probably crack if you did anyway," Malfoy said smugly.

"_Don't _call her that!" Ron said through clenched teeth. Aimee looked at the three of them, getting a good idea indeed. Malfoy didn't know her… And she knew a lot of ways to defend herself. Growing up in an orphanage wasn't always sweet paradise, but it made you learn the basics.

"Lemme handle 'im" Aimee said mischivieously. She walked up to him, very close.

"Why hello, Malfoy, how are you today?" She asked sweetly. She could feel her friends tense up a little.

"Just don't touch me, or I'll have to hex you" He said flatly, examining his nails, not paying attention to her.

"Not that I'll be repaying that, won't I, Malfoy?" Aimee paid no attention to the devilish glare she was getting.

"You don't know anything, you just got here from another stupid school, " Malfoy snorted, getting closer with evil eyes.

"Oh, but I know _all_ about you" Aimee said, grinning, extending the words "First year, you were absolutely terrified when you saw Voldemort in the forest, whereas on your second year you said you wanted to be the one to open the chamber of secrets. Third year, you got slapped by Miss Hermione here-" At this Hermione smiled. Aimee started to speak louder, and Malfoy's eye twitched. "Fourth year, you were turned into a ferret by a _teacher, _and fifth year, your father got sent to Askabam," she finished, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Shut _up, _bitch!" Malfoy said coldly, seizing her wrist and pulling her close. Aimee made no move to protest. Just then, Malfoy whipped out his wand and started to point it at her, but she caught the tip of it with her index finger.

"One more move, and I _will _hex you," he whispered dangerously, just loud enough for Aimee to hear.

"Hasn't anyone told you, you can't touch a girl with not even the petal of a rose, and _certainly_, not a wand" Aimee whispered back.Then, without warning, Malfoy suddenly gave a pained moan and he doubled over as Aimee stepped away.

He kneeled at Aimee's feet, digging his hands in his you-know-where. Aimee smiled smugly.

"Let that teach you to be more respective, asshole," She said and turned around "That shows how defenseless you are without Crap or Gollum here"

"We-ell, I was not expecting that" Hermione said, laughing, gaping at the defeated figure on the ground.

"You have no idea how that hurts," Neville said, laughing openly.

"How come I hadn't thought of that before!" Harry grinned, laughing.

"Believe me, after spending 15 years on that orphanage, you gotta know how to defend yourself" Aimee said, grinning back.

"_What is going on in here?_" a voice screeched. They turned to look at a large green pelican, (cough) I mean, uh, Proffesor Snape glaring at them.

"That little bitch hurt him!" Pansy shrieked, pointing at Aimee, who looked innocently back at the pig, mouthing; "_Me_?"

"Detention, Miss Rettop!" Snape yelled triumphantly. "For 3 days. And 10 points from Gryffindor!"

"Yes, Mr. Snape, sir" Aimee replied innocently and smiling sweetly at him, pretending that he just hadn't given her detention. Detention on the first day was not very convenient, but it was worth it.

The class entered the classroom, and they settled in their seats. Naturally, throughout the lesson, Snape's heart expanded more to let hatred flow to Aimee. So, obviously, he took off a 50 points from Gryffindor in total because she couldn't make a perfect sleeping draught potion.

Then, Aimee saw it… Ron whispered something in Hermione's ear and she giggled, then _kissed_ him on his cheek. Ron blushed. Aimee, mouth hanging open, looked at Harry. Apparently he had seen it, too.

**A/N: Sorry. How much has it been? 3, 4 weeks? Er, yeah. Well, reviews remind me to update, so yeah. Review, please.**


	8. Continuation of Aimee's First Day

**A/N:I forgot to mention in the last chapter, where I live the saying of not touching a girl with a petal of a rose is very popular.. not that the boys actually _mind_ it anyway…(there's this school around here that if a boy disrespects a girl, she gets to slap him… muahahaha). **

Proffesor Binns droned on and on and on about the goblin discriminations on 1764. Hermione, loyal and smart as ever, was furiously writing down notes. Ron yawned and Hermione shot him a look. Slowly, he began to doze off… and –thud- he was asleep. Aimee had been sleepily looking at him wondering whether she could resist the warmness and cozyness of the room.

"I sh-shouldn't have w-watched…" Aimee muttered, yawning. Watching Ron go to sleep and snore was what it took Aimee rested her head on the desk and doze off. A bit of saliva hung from Harry's mouth as he slept, dropping on to the desk and forming a small lake.. Hermione kept taking notes as if there was no tomorrow.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Aimee… Harry… Ron, wake up… class is over…_

_C-careful with the stick, you could poke an eye out…_

_Wake up…_

_Yes, I'd like a piece of cake, thank you…_

_WAKE UP YOU BUNCH OF USELESS MORONS!_

"Gah!" Aimee suddenly jerked up, slipping from her chair. By just millimeters she saved herself the trouble of falling off.

"Aaaugh! I told the damn bat to get away from me!" Ron yelled beside her. Harry grunted and wiped his cheek. "Gee, Hermione, maybe you could try to be more, I dunno, quiet, maybe?" Harry snapped.

"Well, I tried to, but you guys were in a deep sleep… for a moment I thought you had turned to sleeping beauty or something," Hermione said briskly, shoving her things in her bag.

"Who's sleeping beauty?" Ron asked.

"Whatever, Ron, it's a fairy tale" Harry answered for him.

"Oh. Ok."

At Care of Magical Creatures, they had an exciting lesson with Fawkes, the phoenix. Dumbledore had let Hagrid teach about them in class, and Fawkes was quite pleased when he saw people marveling at his beauty and intelligence. Worshipping, to be exact.

Aimee gasped as she petted the large bird, he was so soft. He stood on Harry's shoulder, almost bringing him down for the surprise, but it was one of the most interesting lessons they ever had.

After lunch, Hermione showed Aimee the library, which Aimee was grateful to see. They sat down and decided they would do a bit of homework during their hour-long break while the boys choked themselves with even more food in the kitchens.

Aimee decided she would one day research the wonders of the male human body and its amazing black hole buried within the stomach..

The girls took out their Charms homework and started working on it. Then Hermione popped a very peculiar question. "Aimee, do-do you think Ron… likes me?" Hermione asked quietly.

Aimee jerked upright and stared wide-eyed at Hermione. "Duh!"

"You really think so?" Hermione asked, taken aback.

"After that smooch in potions, yes" Aimee said, trying to hide her grin.

"That was not a smooch! That was a…a little kiss!" Hermione hissed furiously at her. Aimee snickered.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he asked you out on Hogsmeade. You two are meant to be together… forever and ever" Aimee said, fluttering her eyelashes at Hermione romantically. Hermione fought to hide her blushing.

"Aimee, stop that!"

"No."

"Stop it!" Hermione said, but Aimee could tell she was enjoying herself.

"Fine, but only if you go out with Ron!"

Silence…

"That is IF he asks me" Hermione was tempted to stick her tongue out, but restrained herself.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, let's get to class…" Aimee answered, grinning at her.

Once reunited, the four friends went to the common room and got their books for herbology.

"Wow, herbology, what's it like?" Aimee asked.

"Well, pretty much about plants," Harry answered, shrugging.

"No kidding," Ron muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes.

In one single class, Aimee managed to get slashed in the face by one of the baby whomping willows they were planting, smush one accidentally, trip over Ron and landing on the floor, and topple over a cup of water with a special antidote to heal the trees and burn her hand with it.

"Will somebody _please_ take Miss Rettop to the hospital wing… class dismissed." Proffesor Sprout said, clasping her hand on her forehead and rubbing her temples at the disaster Aimee had done.

Aimee made her way awkwardly out of the greenhouses, clutching her painfully stinging hand and watching it turn steadily a sickly brown with calluses all over it.

"Well, I can see herbology isn't my best subject…" Aimee said, trying to joke off her embarrassment.

"Yes, we can _see_ that, Aimee…" Ron answered, shaking his head. After going to the hospital wing, Aimee had her hand in bandages, but she wasn't less excited about the rest of the day.

"Ok, then what's next?" Harry asked, as they headed for the gryffindor common room to get their books for the next class.

"Let's see… we just had herbology, and now we you three have divination and I've got arithmancy." Hermione said, grabbing her books. "See you guys later on Defense against the Dark arts," She walked away.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm gonna suck at Divination? I should have taken Muggle Studies," Aimee said.

"Because we all suck?" Ron guessed, raising his eyebrows.

"No, mah chah-eeld, eet ees becahz wee do nat possaz the innah eye…" Harry said in a Jamaican, mystical voice. The three of them cracked up, and made their way up to the Divination classroom, with Aimee complaining she should have definitely taken muggle studies.

Once in the divination classroom, Proffesor Trelawnley had claimed Aimee would soon be chased by a monster and roaming around in a forest with a werewolf. Aimee bit her lip and tried very hard not laugh. Then Proffesor Trelawnley announced they would use this class to review palmistry and crystal balls.

"Ok, then, Harry lemme have your hand," Aimee said, and snatched his hand and looked closely at his palm.

"Let's see, I think… maybe you will have to do a lot of homework and, uh, classwork?" she guessed.

"_Amazing_." Ron muttered, slapping his forehead.

"Hey, Ron… this crystal ball says that Big Bird will pick you up and dress you in white and you will marry Snape" Harry said seriously, looking hard at the crystal ball. "Wow, it even has a scrapbook pictures with signatures of the guests," Harry added, squinting at it, "Huh. Britney Spears was here..." he pretended to read off the imaginary book in the crystal ball.

"This I have to see!" Aimee said, sticking her head next to Harry, and squinting at the crystal ball. "Woah! I never thought I'd see Ron cross-dressing! I bet Hermione-" Aimee started enthusiastically, but Ron cut her off, annoyed.

"Who the hell is Big Bird?"

"Duh, Ron! It's a big,_ yellow _bird!" Aimee said, rolling her eyes, waving her hands around. Harry joined in the sarcasm and scoffed, hitting his head with the palm of his hand in a long-suffering way. Ron decided to whatever the dumb bird.

"Right, Harry… Can I have that ball for a sec? I want to hit you on the head with it since you'll be maid of honor," Ron snatched the crystal ball from him and placed it in front of him, gazed at it for a split second, and: "You, Harry, will be chopped up to pieces and made into soup , and Aimee will turn into a chicken," He reported.

"I can see a few chicken feathers already" He added, plucking an imaginary feather of Aimee's shirt.

"Ah, are you children predicting well?" Professor Trelawnley asked, appearing behind them.

"Yes, Professor" Aimee replied automatically, fighting hard not to giggle, in sticky, sweet voice and smiling like a 5-year-old that wants ice cream.

* * *

Then came Defense Against the Dark Arts. The three laughing teenagers joined a very confused-looking (staring strangely, more like) Hermione and headed for their class. Proffesor Ramblin showed them how to make a hole in the wall to escape and close it so they couldn't be traced. Harry and Aimee, surprisingly, made it on the first try, whereas Ron and Hermione on their second (if you count "second" the blown up, irreversible hole in the wall that sizzled and tried to burn anyone who trespassed it made by yours truly Ron). 

After DADA, they went to the Great Hall to have dinner, and then Aimee headed to the dreaded detention, and the next on the next day and the next day she went to her last detention (which was, 1- cleaning the trophy room, 2- writing 1000 times _I will not be rude_ on the potions blackboard, which believe me, was VERY big, and 3- making Snape a proper Sleeping Draught… he's mean!).

**A/N: Yay for Proffesor Rambil and Big Bird. I wrote this (if I haven't mentioned it already) about 3 years ago. Yeah, the January before my 13th birthday. Now, of course, I'm 15 and working on the sequel, which, sadly, I haven't updated for months. I do have like, 7 chapters written that I haven't posted due to lazyness. I would have rewritten this first part (Now that I've been reading it again, I realize my 13-year old self lacked much writing practice. But hey, I was 13. I wasn't perfect and I still am not in the writing buisiness.) but I wanted to preserve this style of writing so that I could compare it with other (hopefully) better works.**


	9. A trip to the Hospital Wing

Aimee was enjoying school, and before she knew it, Hogsmeade visit was here, and her favorite couple, a.k.a Ron and Hermione, were going to spend their visit as a date. So that left Harry and Aimee to stroll around the village and gulf down candy from Honeydukes. Problem is, nobody counted on Harry getting sick.

Harry groaned. His face was flushed.

"Uh, Harry? You ok, mate?" Ron asked worriedly just as the girls strolled into the dormitory happily.

"What's wrong?" Aimee asked.

"I think Harry's got a fever," Ron said, sighting.

"N-no… I'm ok…" Harry whispered, his throat was sore, too.

"You don't look too good to me," Ron said, sitting on his bed. Hermione and Aimee did, too. He plopped a hand on his forehead and removed it almost instantly.

"Merlin, he's really burning!" Ron cried, alarmed. Aimee put one hand on his forehead, then the other, but it didn't look like she was particularly talentedin the doctor department. Hermione expertly conjured a thermometer and shoved it in Harry's mouth.

"Oh my God! 102 degrees, Harry! You're definitely staying here!" Hermione practically shrieked.

"Then wh-what's Aimee gonna do?" Harry croaked.

"About what? Hogsmeade? I can make sure I don't get lost" Aimee said, grinning.

"You sure?" Harry whispered.

"Yup."

"Well, we might as well get going. We'll tell Madame Promfrey to bring you something." Ron said. He and Hermione left, holding hands (how sweet!).

"Get well soon, Harry. See you this afternoon." Aimee called as she turned around and left.

* * *

After a potion from Madame Promfrey (who came up to the boys dorm shaking her head), Harry felt much better. He slept all morning, dragged himself down to lunch, and then went to the hospital wing for another dose of medicine, which made him feel as if he had never been sick at all. Aimee, who had had a nice afternoon (at Zonko's and Honeydukes!), decided to visit Harry in the hospital wing.

At first she heard hushed voices, then steps out of the infirmary to the office, and Aimee suspected that Madame Promfrey had gone to her office. She went forward in search of her friend. Then she really heard it. She was in for a surprise. It was a sad, depressed voice, and Aimee recognized it as Harry's.

"Sirius, please forgive me… I know when you wake up everything is going to be horrid, the war I caused, Remus dead, and you still believed to be a murderer…"-he sniffed- ",and I feel everyone's against me."

"Oh God…" Aimee whispered, backing herself to the wall. She peeked at Harry, whose back was to her, sadly looking down at an unconscious Sirius, who had a blank, pale face.

"Sometimes I think you're the only one I can talk to, even if you can't answer back. I hate this world. I want to die, to be relieved by this pain, I can't stand it anymore. They spend a year harassing me, then spend the next blaming someone else." he sighted.

"Why are people so stupid? Why? And why is life so miserable? I have nothing to keep me living, just to kill some dark wizard and only to be bothered by the same old people who just want to get a rumor going. Life itself was ripped from me, Sirius… I don't have a mother, nor a father, and no family at all. I want to disappear into nothing, get away…" A few silent tears were running down his cheeks. All Aimee wanted to do was run in and hug him, she felt so useless at hearing this.

"I hate it! Why me? I never asked for fame! I never wanted this life! Take it back!" he was furious. Harry stormed out of the room, this time angry tears falling with him in his despair. He didn't even notice the confused, surprised Aimee backed against the wall. She stayed there for a few minutes, then went into the room that caused so much pain.

She took a step forward, and gasped at the weak image of Sirius. A few hairs were strewn into his face. Aimee bit her lip, and outstretched her hand, hesitated, and then brushed the hair off his face, feeling the cold of the man.

"Sirius, I know you can hear me, so listen to me. Please just wake up, you're making Harry so sad, and I can't stand it. I hate seeing him like this." Then she walked away, and closed the curtain, giving him one last long look.

At the common room, she saw Harry looking at a book. As she took a step closer, she saw what he really was looking at. A photo album. The photo album Aimee had always dreamed of looking at.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Aimee asked innocently, even though she knew perfectly well. She tip-toed over Harry's shoulder in hope of getting a glimpse.

"The pictures Hagrid gave me," he answered dully.

"Can- can I see?" Aimee asked tentatively, hoping not to infuriate him..

"I guess so. You read about it anyway," was Harry's careless response. He skooched over to let Aimee sit by him.

"Wow," She whispered. The pictures were really, really moving! She looked carefully at each and every one of them.

There was one of Harry's parents and himself; the wedding; one with Lily and her bridesmaids… she turned the page… the Marauders were holding James in a tux in the air, with a cup of wine in his hand; one in which a big black dog was jumping on James (with an AAAAUUUGGHH! NOOOOOOO! face), a stag was giving a black-haired baby a moosey-back ride… in the next page there was….

A redhead in a hogwarts uniform screaming and pointing her wand at a raven-haired boy with glasses holding a rose; baby Harry attacking a younger version of Sirius by pulling his hair and bonking his head with his rattle; baby Harry holding a clump of black hair, and next to him a scowling Sirius... And then there was a picture of Baby Harry alone, looking away, as if somebody else not in the picture, looking so adorably cute, and he was smiling broadly and holding out his hand. But what made this one special was that it was not moving.

"Aaw, you were really cute when you were a baby," Aimee commented. She reached out to touch the picture, and as soon as her finger touched it, the photo slid away to the floor.

"Oh, careful," Harry said. He made to grab the fallen photo, just as Aimee had done so, and both their hands touched the back of it.

"Sorry," Aimee said, embarrassed. She moved her hand away sheepishly.

"Nah, it's alright. I'll just put it ba-" He stopped short and stared at the back of the picture. Right where his and Aimee's fingers had been, letters had started to appear. They started off from the point that both had touched, and then started scribbling themselves all along the rest of the blank space in the back of the picture, like water spreading through small cracks in the sidewalk.

Both teenagers looked at each other, in complete disbelief and amazement. How could a message poof itself on an old picture?

There are so many things they didn't know, especially that this "message" hadn't been seen for 15 years.

**A/N: When did I write this? Three years ago? Yeah, I think. I was shocked at the bad angst in it. I mean, the chapter was mediocre, but I've come a loooong way since then. **


	10. Dying Dreams, Echoing Screams

**A/N: I'll try to update weekly. **

"What is this?" Aimee asked. "It doesn't make any sense."

"I can't even read it" Harry said. "Wait a minute… there's more. This picture was ripped! But where's the other half?"

Aimee squinted at the words strangely. They didn't make any sense at all.

_ihs irebm emylim afwe na_

_ek il reh tafe kil:sih tekil_

_eh tomek il;r ethg uad ek ilreh taf_

_tev ah u oy.re tsise kilreh torb_

They looked at one another. Who would put a bunch of unmeaningful words on the back of a picture?

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Ron's voice came. He and Hermione were holding hands. Both Aimee and Harry raised their eyebrows at this.

"Hey, Ron… wipe you mouth" Harry chuckled. Ron turned red and wiped his face. A rosy lipstick mark was between his lips and cheek. Hermione blushed and lowered her head embarrassedly. Aimee fought the urge to whistle and taunt them about Hermione's rosy lipgloss smeared on Ron for a… _certain_… reason .

"What's that?" Hermione asked, breaking the awkward silence between them. She tilted her head pointedly at the picture with scribbly writing in Harry's hand.

"No idea… some kind of message, I don't know." Aimee answered.

"Let's see it" Ron said. The two of them sat down in a comfy sofa. Harry handed them the picture. After studying the picture and writing, the group sat down to guess what it was.

Hermione said it was probably just an undecoded message from first war. Ron guessed it was some old language. Aimee said it was a secret message. Harry just stood there thinking.

"There _has_ to be another half, it has to be. See, it's kinda ripped… but the question is, where's the other half? Maybe some other picture?" Harry said finally.

"Right, Harry, where'd do you want the other half to be? I mean, there's not another ripped photo in your album is there? Maybe they just burned it or something" Hermione said, shrugging, handing back the picture, which Harry placed back in the album, sighting.

"I have a question… How did the message appear when we touched it?" Aimee asked uncertainly.

"It probably had a spell to reveal itself for contact." Hermione said briskly.

"Should we go to Dumbledore?" Ron asked.

"Nah, it's probably just piece of paper," Harry replied, shrugging it off. Aimee looked at him. Somehow, she had this strange feeling that Harry wanted to look at it without in private.

"You know, he's probably right. Just a piece of paper" Aimee said, trying to be helpful to Harry. He seemed grateful of it, and afterward went to the dormitory clutching the album.

* * *

Aimee had trouble sleeping that night. What did that paper mean? Why was it in a picture? Did Harry secretly know something about it? If he did, why didn't he tell her, Ron and Hermione? Or at least his best friends (since Aimee hadn't known him for more than half a year)? 

As confusing as it was, Aimee rolled over and slept…

_She was in a large room. In it were lots of parchment and paper, and a few history books. A few comfy and squishy arm chairs sat in the middle. She saw her three friends sitting on them. Suddenly the door burst open and in came a man, with slits for eyes and pale, ghost face. _

"_Crucio!" he shouted, and Aimee heard screaming, she turned around and saw all Harry, Hermione, and Ron writhing in pain. Aimee came forward and tried to make him let go of the wand, but he was too strong for her. He threw her aside, laughing cold, hard laughter, she screamed: "Leave them alone!", but it was no use, he didn't listen to her. Her lip started bleeding._

_Again Aimee tried to force him off his wand, but he grabbed her throat, and made her look in those cold, red eyes, suffocating her._

"_Do you not know who you are, foolish girl? Do you still think that your home was destroyed by a fire?" He said quietly, laughing, sending shivers up Aimee's spine._

_Aimee could hear screaming in her ear, a shrieking voice, only to realize a second later it was her who was screaming._

_"Stupid girl," Voldemort hissed, and he slipped out a knife from his robes, "_I _killed your parents._ I_ destroyed your home."_ _He pressed the knife against Aimee's neck and she gasped for air as the knife drew blood. "And now I will kill you." Voldemort whispered in her ear. And all Aimee could do was scream._

Aimee woke up with a start. The screams from her dream were still echoing in her mind. She blinked, and pressed her hand to her forehead. "Just a dream, Aimee, Just a dream," she told herself. "It was just a stupid nightmare." She took big breaths, scared. The other girls slept peacefully. At least she hadn't woken them up…

She started breathing normally, and noticing a few first rays of sunlight.She slipped out of bed, but the screams still haunted her, the red eyes like slits seemed to follow her. "Go away," She whispered to herself, closing her eyes, but the echoes of her own screams as she'd died would not leave her alone.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think!**


	11. Attack of the Malfoy

It had been two days since the discovery of the message in the picture, and Aimee's dream. Aimee had told the three about it.

Hermione and Aimee, fresh from arithmancy, caught up with Ron and Harry to get to History of Magic. The four of them walked, chatting happily, and Ron, Hermione, and Aimee having a debate whether Arithmancy was important or not, until Harry threatened to cast a silencing charm on them.

Ron was shooting mean looks to Harry when it happened. Aimee was walking alongside him, when there was an all-too-annoying-and-familiar voice shouted a spell and Aimee, unaware, was blasted off her feet. With a barely audible "oh!" she was slammed into the wall opposite of Malfoy, there was a few screams of surprise, a horrible sounding WHAM as body hit wall.

Hermione immediately took charge and screeched: "_Fifty _points from Slytherin for doing spells in hallways!_ And fifty more _for_ hitting _a student!"

"Yeah! And ten more because I say so! And a week's worth of detention! " Ron yelled angrily.

Malfoy only smiled smugly.

"You better run before I hurt you!" Harry said furiously, running over to the unconscious Aimee.

The crowd made way for the three of them to get close to Aimee, she was lying in a heap, her forehead was bleeding openly, and her wrist was turned and twisted in a way that was obvious it had broken. Hermione lay down beside her and took her hand.

"Her hand's completely crushed," she said worriedly, watching the now triumphant Malfoy stalking away.

"C'mon, help me heave her up," Harry said, straining to carry her. With Ron's help, the two of them carried the unconscious Aimee to the Hospital Wing, with Hermione trampling behind them.

As soon as they got there, Madame Promfrey bustled around, carrying a tray with potions, band aids, and bandages. Madame Promfrey bent over Aimee, cleaning her cuts and mending her head. Then she noticed that Hermione, Ron, and Harry were still there. She shooed them out, told them to get to their classes, and come back later, and assured them when they did she would be conscious.

So the three of them left, off to History of Magic, gloomily walking, slowly as they could. And then, a strange thought occurred to Harry.

When they reached the History of magic classroom, Professor Binns scolded them for being late, but none of them seemed to care. He droned on about the medieval times when witches were persued by muggles and burned.

* * *

At lunch, the Golden trio visited Aimee again, but Ron went to get some lunch in the kitchens so they wouldn't starve. She was sitting on her bed, gazing out the window, when they came in, and she smiled at them.

Her head was bandaged, a bruise had formed on her cheek bone, and her left hand was bandaged, too.

"Aimee, how're you feeling?" Hermione asked, pulling up a chair. Harry grabbed one too and sat in it.

"Much better, actually, but I think I'm gonna have to stay here until tomorrow" she answered, with a grimace.

"Don't worry, we'll bring you your homework." Harry said "What happened to you, anyway? Any broken bones?"

"Well, according what Madame Promfrey said, I have a broken wrist, and I hit my head really hard and almost got a concussion, or something, but apart from from that, I'm ok." Aimee said, just as Ron came in and dumped some food on Aimee's bed. All four hands moved automatically towards it, absentmindedly, just talking on a pay-back or how to throw Malfoy off the building or something.

* * *

Aimee missed two complete days of school, but she caught up rather quickly. The four of them plotted their vengeance against Malfoy, but none came to mind. Three more days had passed since the big discovery.

* * *

Aimee closed her books, she had successfully finished her homework. She rested her head on her hands and gazed at the fire. Then an idea came to mind.

"Uh, Harry? Can I… look at y-your photo album?" she asked nervously. Talk about nothing else to do.

"Yeah, alright, you never really finished it… _accio album_" he muttered dully, without looking up from his divination homework, which was predicting their deaths (I will be cut into four parts and one will be eaten by the Voldemort, the other by a shark, one will be burned to crisp, and the other will be used for Frankenstein…). The photo album soared from the boy's dormitory into Aimee's hands.

She opened it in the page she left off, noticing the ripped muggle picture in which the code was written was missing. She watched as the little people in them beamed at her, and scuttled back and forth, waving madly at her.

Then she saw something that caught her eye. In a picture was Lily Evans and a blonde girl, both in Hogwarts uniforms, but she was the now grown woman in the picture she found in the sixth book, which was now in her backpack, waiting for her to retrieve it.

**A/N: Review, please... See if anyone can guess the woman in the picture!**


	12. Discovery

Aimee stared at the picture.

"What's wrong with _you_?" Ron asked amusedlyfrom behind her. She said nothing, confusion and excitement bubbling slowly at her chest.

"Gotta go!" Aimee said desperately, flinging herself out of the chair and tromping up the girls dormitory, leaving the three of them staring after her with raised eyebrows.

"What is with her?" Hermione said, raising her eyebrows and picking up the book Aimee had dropped. "Hmm, maybe this got her attention… who's that girl next to your mother?"

"The blond one? Remus… Remus told me she was my mum's best friend," Harry said, looking at the picture briskly. Hermione shrugged and closed the album.

A few minutes later, Aimee came down, her face flushed with excitement, running down the stairs, bumping into a few people on the way.

"You guys have _got_ to see this! I've had it since the sixth book!" She cried breathlessly, flumping down on her previous squishy sofa and staring vividly at a little piece of paper in her hand. The three of them crowded over it. It was another picture… the one with the blond girl much older.

"Hey… looks like another picture is stuck to it," Ron commented, eyeing closely the woman.

"Ok, then…" Hermione said, and she tapped the picture, muttered something, and the little piece of paper that seemed to stick with it feel slowly to the ground. Curiously, Ron picked it up, and stared at it in surprise. The other three peeked over his shoulder.

It was a picture of a baby girl.

"Ron… turn it over" Hermione whispered slowly, Aimee sensed the excitement bubbling in her voice. And so Ron did. And both girls gasped.

"I-It's the second part…" Harry said quietly. It read:

_seogt i;sem anruoe disnine dd_

_e kil;ret hgua dek ilr eht omek il ; no s_

_ek i lto nsitit eY.n os ekilr_

_k culd o oG.h pmui rto ts kee wow_

_.P.J d na.P .L_

The four of them stared at it, until Hermione spoke up. "I'll put the two of them together… Harry?"

Harry went to get the picture, stiffly walking. He returned, staring at it. Hermione, with shaking hands, took it with one hand and placed it on the table next to the second part. Before she could do anything, both pictures, like magnets, stuck to each other, and the ripped parts connected, a white light was seen as the two of them became one, like when you close a door and it's streaming sunlight from outside and you're inside. Harry gingerly picked it up and gazed sadly at the picture. The two babies were giggling, and playing with their rattles, shaking them and babbling a couple of words. He tried hard to remember, remember that girl.

He turned it over and watched the words with a confused expression.

_Seogt i;sem anruoe disnine ddihs irebm emylim afwe na_

_E kil;ret hgua dek ilr eht omek il ; no s ek il reh tafe kil:sih tekil_

_Ek I lto nsitit eY.n os ekilreh tomek il;r ethg uad ek ilreh taf_

_.K culd o oG.h pmui rto ts kee wowtev ah u oy.re tsise kilreh torb_

_.P.J d na.P .L_

* * *

The next morning, Hermione had decided to copy down the code in three separate pieces of parchment, just in case they figured it out.

"Honestly, Hermione, do you really think that the answer is going to kapoof in our heads during lunch or something?" Ron said critically, taking his copy reluctantly. Harry had gotten the original one.

"It helps," Hermione said pointedly, shrugging.

* * *

"Where's Hermione and Aimee?" Harry asked the evening after Hermione had copied down the code.

"They're probably at the library, trying to find out what that message is," Ron answered shortly, picked up his copy of the code, looked at it curiously, and then started fanning himself with it, bored with homework.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, and stared at the little piece of paper in Ron's hands. The forward, backward process made Harry realize something…

"Uh, Harry? Why are you staring at me…?" Ron asked, freaking out.

"Ron… I know what the code says" Harry said slowly, a grin spreading across his face, excitement flooding him.

**A/N: I got the idea of the code thing from "Voyage to the Center of the World". **


	13. Trouble at Herbology Lesson

"Damn books! I can't find any ancient languages to get it to say what it means!" Aimee said furiously, throwing aside her fourth book.

"Maybe it's not in a secret language… maybe we have to uncode it another way, like, for example, alternating the letters, or using the letter in the alphabet after it or something!" Hermione said, a smile appearing on her lips. Quickly she grabbed her copy and bent over it, writing madly. Aimee watched her, her head cocked to one side.

"I still think it's a secret language," She replied stubbornly. "A language… only one person can read, because it was a picture of him… Hermione, what if-what if it's in parseltongue?" she finished slowly. Hermione looked up, looking at Aimee strangely.

"Parseltongue?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then Harry would've been able to read it," Hermione said, cocking her head to the side. Then she understood what Aimee said. "Wait, you're saying that Harry might've been able to read it, but didn't tell us? Why wouldn't he?"

"Well, maybe it was something that was directed just for him" Aimee said. "It_ is_ a picture of Harry, and maybe it's from his parents"

Hermione thought it over.

"But… there aren't any books on that here in the library" She finally said.

"Well- aren't there any more libraries?"

"No."

"Hermione! The room of requirement! There's bound to be one there!"

Quick as a flash, the two girls tore off to the room. After another hour of searching through the parseltongue books, they found nothing.

They trudged back to the common room.

"Harry, haven't you by any chance discover what the co-?" but Hermione didn't finish her sentence, both Ron and Harry were running towards them, grinning madly.

"We got it! We got it! We know what it says!" Ron said excitedly.

"You-You did?" Aimee asked incredously.

"Yeah, come on!" Harry said, his green eyes glinting in a happiness Aimee had not seen before. He grabbed her arm and steered her ferociously, dragging her to a couch. There he sat her, pushing her into it with such force Aimee felt the air in her lungs leave her for a second. Hermione was pushed in next to her. Ron sat down in between Harry and Hermione, snatched a piece of parchment, and gave it to Harry, who read it aloud:

"Alright, here goes; 'A new family member is hidden inside our names; it goes like this: like father like son; like mother like daughter; like father like daughter; like mother like son. Yet it is not like brother like sister. You have two weeks to triumph. Good luck. L.P. and J.P.' See! It's written backwards!" He said, jumping up and down.

"You did it!" Hermione squealed.

"Wow! Oh, God, wow, I can't believe this!" Aimee breathed. "Wait a minute… L.P. and J.P... James and Lily Potter! They're your parent's initials!"

"Yeah, I know, we figured that out pretty quickly," Harry said shortly, "But 'like brother like sister' … Don't you see? That means I've got a sister! See, 'mother-daughter, father-daughter and brother like sister'!" Harry said excitedly, pointing at the piece of parchment.

"A sister!" Aimee said in wonder, furrowing her eyebrows in concentration. "But, Harry... that can't be..." Harry was not listening to her. "Harry, yu can totally see, if you read the books, that it would be pretty impossible! That would chage a lot of things, and in a really big way!"

"So?" Harry said, "the book doesn't have to be the same as real life."

"Yeah, but what the heck does all that 'like mother like daughter' mean? It doesn't make sense," Ron said confusedly.

"It probably is a way of telling Harry who his sister is, in an encripted way." Hermione said, taking Harry's picture and studying it. "This baby must be her, obviously."

"Oy, guys, it says we have two weeks. What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked. There was a silence.

"Uh, I dunno…" Harry said uncertainly. Hermione fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Just in case, I say we figure it out- fast!" She said. "We found this about ten days ago, we've got four days left"

"Forget homework- gimme that!" Aimee said, snatched a piece of parchment, and hurriedly began to copy down the message.

* * *

The Golden Four trudged down to Herbology, reaching the greenhouses just as Proffesor Sprout called them all in. It seemed as if there was a certain thoughtfulness among the students this morning, yet Professor Sprout decided to ignore this and let them think whatever they wanted to think.

_I can't believe it! We've got two days left!_ Aimee thought, absentmindedly watering the watermelon-like plants that had big mouths. _I hate to think what'll happen if we don't find out!_

Unfortunately for Aimee (and Professor Sprout), trying to think and get through a lesson involving greenhouses, that was NOT a good idea.

* * *

"Miss Rettop- No, just- CAREFUL!"

BLURP!

PLANG!

"OW!"

FLUMP, FLUMP-!

"AUGH! MY LEG! I'M DYING!"

* * *

"I don't _think _drowning the school's Melon-Flowers was a good idea…" Hemione said at the hospital wing.

"That was NOT my fault!" Aimee defended herself.

"Although seeing it throw up fungus all over Seamus was pretty funny, not to mention have him jump into that metal thingy to water plants and send it flying to Ernie and watch _him_ fall on you, Ron…" Harry said, suppressing a laugh.

"I don't see why he had to jump on me and make it bite me… Why do they even have those plants in there, they look like potted lions or something of the sort." Ron said, throwing a disgusted look on the Biting Potted plant with its teeth sunk into his leg, while he waited for Madame Promfrey to get the insecticide.

**A/N: Just in case you didn't get what happened in herbology: **

**Aimee thought about the code too much and drowned the Melon Flower, causing it to throw up (Blurp!) the water all over Seamus, who took a step back and sent flying that thingy to water plants (Plang!). It hit Ernie in the face (Ow!) and he tripped over Ron (Flump, Flump!), who tripped over a plant that bites. It bit his leg (Augh! My leg! I'm dying!).**

**I love you all for reading and reviewing, all you have to do is click on that cute little button on the bottom left corner! Review or I will set loose a headless chicken on you! (chicken... I love that word)**


	14. Fight or Flight

The Golden Four walked down to the Great Hall, this being the last day to guess the code, they were nervous, completely unaware of the posters that covered the whole school, put up by the Creevey Brothers, which showed a picture of a white ferret being bounced up and down, while a smaller picture of Malfoy was shown scowling on the bottom left corner, and in big letters saying: HAVE YOU SEEN THIS FERRET?

People laughed and pointed at Malfoy all morning long, though he didn't seem to mind, in fact, you could actually presume he hadn't seen them at all, their was a smug grin on his face, as if he had done something incredibly important.

At first, since discovering Harry had a mysterious sister, Aimee had felt happy. She started fantasizing that she was the sister. She looked a bit like him, didn't she? They were both orphans, their parents had died when they'd been little. And what was she doing here anyway, if she had been somehow transported into Hogarts, and for what? Only to help Harry figue out who his sister was?

No. It had to be her. She was sure of it.

It wasn't until two days later she came to realize the truth. How could it be her? The improbabibility of it all struck her suddenly. Why would Harry have a hidden sister? Why would she need to be hidden anyway?

The answer was, of course, that there was no sister.

* * *

Ron, Harry, Aimee, and Hermione sat in the common room., tonight was the last night to discover the code, she didn't know what would happen if they didn't find out. The atmosphere between the four of them was tense, even desperate. Harry was sitting on a chair, a pained expression on his face. His hand was flying across a piece of parchment, obviously having his last attempt at figuring out who his sister was. Aimee could see the hopelessness on his green eyes.

She shok her head. "Harry, will you quit it?" SHe asked exasperatedly, and Harry looked up.

"Quit what?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

"_That_," Aimee said pointedly at what h was writing, and when all she received in return was a confused look, she continued, "Harry, don't you get it? How could all this sister buisness be true? How do you know James and Lily actually wrote it? It could have been a rap, written by someone faking it, maybe meant for somene else. They'd been in times of _war_, Harry. Obviously people lied."

Harry looked up at her and frowned.

* * *

Aimee trudged down to the lake angrily. She was angry, sad, and confused, yet guilty. The row she had had with Harry had caused such commotion, and the only thing she could do was turn around and leave in a rush. Everyone had stared at her as she left, and she barely noticed. All she knew was that one second she and Harry were calmly talking, and the next, they were screaming at each other.

Aimee sniffed, then forcefully sat down in the grass at the shore of the lake. She noticed that she didn't care, not about whoever Harry's sister was, or if they found out in time or even if their was such a sister. If they didn't discover who it was tonight, in the next 15 minutes, Aimee didn't know what would happen. But she didn't care. None at all.

"_Do you have any idea what it's like? To think you've finally got a parent or brother or someone to rely on and have him taken away from you in a short span of 2 years? Do you?" _

Aimee stared at the black swirling in the lake angrily, then wiped the back of her hand against her face. The things Harry had said to her were still echoing in her mind.

_"Who are you to tell me those things? Have you ever saved anyone? Done anything remotely heroic? Have you ever even been out of that orphanage you claim to have come from?" _

Once she realized that the first tear was there, Aimee blinked in suprise. Then she wiped it away angrily.

_"We both want the same thing, Harry. You're getting what you wanted. I'm not." _

Aimee put her arms around her knees, still crying. No, she hadn't done anything brave. No, se hadn't ever saved anyone, nor participated in any kind of situation that she could boast about.

But she had suffered, just the same as him. She'd been tormented, kicked, and bullied. She'd had no friends, whereas Harry had two best friends he culd always count on. Aimee had nothing. She'd never had the chance to prove herself, sure, but that did not man she wasn't worth giving an opinion. So why was Harry freaking out at her so ferociously?

Then a new feeling emerged, bubbling into her heart. Guilt. How could she have she done that? How could she have said that when Harry was so pressured?

Suddenly, a cold hand slapped against her mouth, muffling her scream. Aimee whirled around, fighting her kidnapper, but she couldn't see his face. He grabbed her arms ad pinned them behind her. Aimee fought, she tried to scream, but no matter what she did, she couldn't fight the blackness that hd swallowed her, and the image of the lake, the twinkling stars overhead and thegrass dissapeared behind them.

* * *

Ron walked past the painting of Barnabas. He walked into the Room of Requirement, suspecting to find Hermione researching there, but met an unsuspected sight. A man pointed his wand at him and said a spell. Tight ropes binded him, and he fell to the floor.

* * *

With a deep sigh, Harry gazed at the still form of Sirius. He was at the hospital wing, he had given up. The time was up. He didn't know if anything about it happened. Then, without warning, a pair of strong arms, a man's arms, seized him, covered his mouth, and Harry knew no more as he was pulled into a door the man had conjured.

Just as he was taken, a pair of gray-blue eyes opened, as he stared, paralyzed, at the spot Harry had disappeared to.

**A/N: Read and Review, please. **


	15. Sirius POV

**A/N: A really weird chapter. For people who didnot get who just woke out of his coma, it's Sirius. **

_Sirius P.O.V_.

"Harry! Where are you?" I whispered frantically. My voice didn't seem to be able to be functioning properly. All I remembered was Remus being knocked into me, then my visin had blurred and I'd blacked out. I must have been unconscious… but for how long?

My head hurt, my ribs hurt, and I had just seen Harry be kidnapped by some big guy, I could see by his uniform he was a student. Great. More to my frustration.

Clutching my ribs, I crawled out of bed and realized where I was. The Hospital Wing. What the hell was I doing in Hogwarts? Better transform and alert Dumbledore and Madame Promfrey… or at least Ron and Hermione.

I limped out of the closed curtain, and transformed to a big black dog,searching for Harry, as if expecting to him to kapoof by my side, laughing and saying he learned to dissaparate. Wait a minute… a 16-year-old? You can't apparate in Hogwarts! And I saw some dumb-looking guy grab him and push him to a door, then make it disappear? _Right_…

I gave a yelp as I collided into Madame Promfrey. She looked down, surprised, and said: "God, Sirius, you gave me such a fright… Oh! You're awake! Come on, we better go in here so I can explain some things… Where's Harry?" she added as we went back to the closed ward. I transformed and said hurriedly but in a soft voice: "That's what I'd like to know!" I explained what I'd just seen. She just stared at me.

"How long have I've been unconscious?"

"Sirius… it's been 4 months… It's almost November"

"WHAT?"

"Transform, c'mon. We'll go to Dumbledore. I saw Harry come in, but I thought I heard a muffled yell and went to investigate… I thought it was funny he didn't come out."

Together we practically flew to Dumbledore's office. I was desperate. Madame Promfrey said the password and we went in.

"Dumbledore, Harry disappeared! Sirius says he woke up and saw a Slytherin sixth year and him go through a door" She cried.

I transformed. "We have to go ask Ron or Hermione! They'll know what has happened to him, they never separate."

Once again we ran out of there and reached Gryffindor common room. Along the way we picked up Minerva and Dumbledore explained everything to her. The common room was buzzing with excitement, but it quieted once they saw Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Madame Promfrey. They didn't look twice at me. A couple of first years peeked sacredly at me, but that was about it. I noticed Hermione or Ron weren't there.

"I'd like to know if anyone has seen Harry, Ron, Hermione, or Aimee lately." He said.

The students didn't answer. ost of them shrugged or talked quietly with their friends. Some hadn't even lifted their heads from their homework.

"Uh, Aimee and Harry were having a blazing row, and all four of them went out," A boy that looked to be about 16 said. I saw the front of his robes: Dean Thomas.

I decided to take matters into my own hands -paws?- and wwnt up the staircases the boys' dorm room. I found Harry's bed. With my superclumsy paws I opened the trunk with great difficulty and rummaged down by the bottom. I found the map and unrolled it.

No Harry. Hmm. He coul have gone outside ogwarts grounds. What other room could you not seewho was in it?

Ah, the Room of Requirement!

Oh, yeah. I'm _good._

**A/N: I wrote his, like, three years ago. Frankly, think I've gotten _way_ better since then. This chapter was not one of my best. And why did I write it in fist-person, anyway? Eh, I don't know. Anyway, review please!**


	16. Captured

**A/N: Enjoy!**

Hermione walked determedly down the hallways. She _knew_ it was her, it just HAD to be! A little piece of parchment was clutched in her hand; she was on her way to the Room of requirement, which turned into a library full of history books and pictures. She had been researching for quite a long time.

She walked quickly past the Barnabas Painting, focused hard on her beloved, new library, and saw a door appear on her right. She walked through it and-

"AAAAAHH!" Hermione shrieked. She was in her library alright. But instead of being deserted like it always was, it was full of masked people. Death Eaters! And in the middle of them-

"So nice to see you, Mudblood…" hissed Voldemort. Beside him was Draco Malfoy, who was smirking, looking pleased. Hermione turned around immediately, hoping to escape.

"Somebody bind her!" one of the Death Eaters shouted. Three spells shot at her and Hermione fell to the floor. The other Death Eater strode over to her, picked her up, and dumped her at Voldemort's feet.

Hermione struggled to run away and alert her friends, feeling the tears sting her eyes and the fear creep slowly through her body.

"Tell me, Mud blood…_ Who is Potter's sister?_" Voldemort hissed. One of the Death Eaters pulled down the peice of cloth coverg her mouth.

She shook her head furiously.

"May I, Master?" Lucius Malfoy said. Voldemort nodded. He(MalfoySr.) raised his wand. "_Crucio!_"

A scream erupted from Hermione's mouth. She writhed in pain, feeling her body burn as if on fire. Then, as suddenly as it came, it stopped.

Tears were now rolling down her face as she lay there, hoping to die and feel no more pain.

"TELL ME!" Voldemort roared, giving her a kick.

Hermione shook her head more vigorously. She coldn't tell him or he'd kill them both. Now she knew what Aimee's dream meant…

Suddenly, the door opened.

"What the-?" Ron started to say, but too late, four Death Eaters aimed their wands at him, and five seconds later, Ron lay struggling at the floor.

"TELL ME, IDIOT GIRL, OR HE WILL SUFFER!" Voldemort shouted, pointing at Ron.

"No- don't!" She cried.

"_Crucio_!" one of teh Death Eater yelled, and Ron screamed at the top of lungs.

"Stop! Stop it!" Hermione shrieked desperately, and the Death Eaters lowered their wands.

"So you're revealing the truth, are you, girl?" Voldemort said coldly, "or not?"

She seemed to be thinking it over, playing for time. But Voldemort was not going wait any longer.

He turned to Draco. "You have the Veriterasum?" he asked, a hint of impatience in his voice. Malfoy silently took out a bottle that had a clear liquid. He knelt down to Hermione and forced it down her throat.

"Now… Who is Potter's sister and how did you find out?" Malfoy Sr. said dangerously.

As much as she forced herself not to do it, she couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth: "Aimee Rettop. Rettop is Potter backwards." Voldemortsaw a peice of paper clutched in her hand and he ripped it fromher grasp. "Ah."He chuckled. "The infamos code the Potters left."

_The names of Lily and James Potter have the same letters as Harry and Aimee._

_Mother-Daughter_

_L__**i**__ly-A__**i**__mee: same letter "i" in second space_

_Father-Son_

_J__**a**__mes-H__**a**__rry: Same letter "a" in second space_

_Mother-Son_

_Harr__**y**__-Lil__**y**__: Same letter "y" in last space_

_Father-daughter _

_Ja__**me**__s-Ai__**me**__e: same letters "me" in third and fourth spaces_

_Scrambled words spell:_

_aimey --> Aimee_

_'Rettop' is 'Potter' bakwards. _

Voldemort sneered, "Malfoy! Crabbe! Goyle! Get me Harry Potter and this 'Aimee' girl!"

The three sixth years obediently turned around. They walked over to a corner to a room. They stood there for a while, and then two doors appeared.

Malfoy disappeared through the first one, only to come back seconds later holding a struggling Aimee.

"Somebody-stun-her!" Malfoy grunted as he locked arms with her from behind, pulling Aimee's arms tight behind her.

"Don't tell me you can't even manage one flimsy girl?" Voldemort spat. Malfoy turned red. He swung his foot behind her, which caused her to kneel down. He shoved Aimee forward, so her face was pressed against the dirty carpet floor. .

"Let me go!" She shrieked. Grinning triumphantly, one arm on her back, pushing her down, Malfoy tucked the hair in her face behind her ear and whispered menacingly: "Look death in the eye, Potter…"

Aimee gasped, but then, taking opportunity of his satisfied smile, she swung her legs out from below herself and –WHAM- she nailed him in the face. Aimee ran toward the door she came through, but it disappeared.

She shouldn't have hesitated. Malfoy came out behind her, tackled her American- Football-style, and pinned her to the ground.

Moments after her capture, Goyle came through the other door (which disappeared immediately) with a thrashing, confused Harry. Harry put up the same struggle as Aimee except that this time, the Death Eaters were prepared. Two seconds after he entered, three binding spells shot at him, but he jumped out of the way. Then- Bam! - his legs locked together and he fell to the floor, where snake-like ropes binded him.

His eyes darted confusedly to Ron at the foot of a door, panting, to Hermione crying at the feet of Voldemort, to the circle of Death Eaters surrounding them, to Aimee laying the ground guarded by Draco Malfoy.

**A/N: Review Please!**


	17. Voldemort's Reasons

**A/N: Enjoy, dudes! (That is _so _British Person Talk, isn't it?)**

"Tie her up" Voldemort hissed. Draco conjured snake-like ropes for Aimee.

"Mal-mphoo, lummy goo!" Aimee tried to say, but the ropes tightly binded over her mouth wouldn't let her. Crabbe stooped over to pick up Harry, but Harry kicked him with both feet.

"You might be wondering how we got here… and it's all thanks to Mr. Draco Malfoy here. You see, Mudblood, Draco followed you and Potter here to this room, and found out what you were researching. He discovered the books. He then figured out a way to get us here, to Hogwarts. Draco told his father about it, and he told me. I had a meeting with my faithful Death Eaters, and we met at the forest three miles from Hogsmeade. In the room of requirement, you could open doors to any place, including the forest we were in, because, well, this room provides you with anything, can it?" At this, Voldemort let out a cold laugh.

"Dumbledore didn't even have the slightest idea that there are other ways of getting into Hogwarts. We had maps of Hogwarts, to trace where you went, and what you were doing.

Now this brings us to you, Harry Potter. Aimee Potter is your sister" He said simply. Harry turned to look at Aimee and AImee stared back. nd everything clicked. "You two little brats were my downfall. Who would've thought a couple of babies would be so much trouble? I decided on that night I would kill you separate ways to make sure everything went as planned. But I was wrong." Voldemort's pale hands curled into fists.

"I tried to poison you with my wand by tracing a lighting-bolt-shaped figure on your right wrist, Aimee Potter. But your mother's love for her children was something I overlooked. My plan backfired, and instead of inserting poison to her blood, her blood was inserted to my wand. When I tried to kill Harry with _Avada Kedavra_, Aimee's blood came out with the spell, and was inserted to you, and that's what kept you living. The blood of a sister to a brother made the spell stronger, and it hit both of us. It left me in the ruins, and you and your little twin here only with a lightning bolt shaped scar on your forehead and right wrist." He snatched at Aimee hand and turned it forcefully over. He inected it with a look of disgust.

"Then Joanne Kristen Rodriguez had to go and separate you so you wouldn't be a danger to one another, until you were old enough to understand. She changed her name and disappeared into the muggle world, and wrote those stupid books to let you, Aimee Potter, know what was happening in the Wizarding World without you knowing it, and the rest of the muggles so they could know what was going on if I succeeded, which I will, and keep the children of the world sure of what they had to do to survive." Voldemort paused for a fw seconds, then spoke again, a dark secret in his voice.

"Why would I tell you this? Because the only way of killing Harry is _taking the blood back_. With the intention of killing. Now you know how to kill your on brother, Aimee Potter. Do it."

Aimee gcve a little gasp as the cloth dissapeaed from her mouth and the ropes evaporated into the air. Aimee rubbed her wrists hwhere teh ropes had been.

"I will _not_ kill my own brother!" she said firmly, yet her voice shook with being scared.

"You are forgetting one thing, Aimee. Our world can do magic. _Imperio_!" Voldemort hissed. Aimee took a step back as beam of pruple light hit er straight in the chest. She clenched her fists and struggled against the spell.

"No!" She screamed, but she was now a prisoner of magic.

**A/N: Review, please!**


	18. Just Let Go

**A/N: Not a bad chaper, in my opinion. Enjoy. **

"Fight it, Aimee!" Harry shouted. Aimee screamed again in pain. Trying to defy the curse was taking the best o her. She dropped herself to the ground. "It hurts!" She moaned, clutching her head.

"Kill him!" Voldemort roared, and as if something took over her bod, she stood up again.

"Stop it!" She screamed. He was was contorted in concentration and tears ra down her face.

Harry struggled against his ropes and rocked the chair side to side. He looked upand saw Aimee clutching a chair and breathing raggedly. He squinted. She looked like the girl from is dream. Harry closed his eyes in frustration. How could he have been so blind?

But when he closed his eyes,udden images formed in his mind. Spoken words of other people went through his head, playing like a fast forward tape. "Have you seen the bottle?" The image of two parent danced in his mind, blury and distant. "I think it's on that table." A red-head woman answered. Then Harry heard laughter, a black-haired man and a child with matching hair. HE was swinging the child around and around while teh child cooed in delight. Then the scene changed and there was hooded figures and a scream.

Harry clenched his fist and opened his eyes. The scream of the woman echoed in his mind. But in his ears, he heard Aimee screaming, too.

Then she took a step and fell forward, landing right next to him as he kneeled n the ground.

"I can't..." Aimee whispered. Her dark hair fell in her face and there were beads of sweat on her forehead, "I can't fight it."

"Aimee, let go" Harry told her quietly, "It's over. We lose."

Aimee breathed deeply. Her hands had been clenched into fists. She looked up and their eye met. They could see each other's reflection in the bright green eyes they shared.

"Aimee, DON'T!" Hermione shouted behind her. Aimee closed her eyes. _It's over_. The words echoed in her mind. Then, she threw her arms around Harry and embraced him as a brother.

_It's over._

**A/N: Review, please!**


	19. Lily's Last Wish

**A/N: Flashback time!**

Summer was over. It was now mid- September. The Potter household was now at its best, with all the magnolias and daisies Lily had so carefully planted. You'd think there would be lilies, but no, those baby twins just _had_ to crawl over there and sit smack-dab in the middle and squash all the flowers with their evil little diaper buts.

Now, of course, James and Lily were more aware of what their cute and angelic (only when they're asleep, James had said) Harry and Aimee were doing.

Oh, how the young couple was enjoying their children! The babies could use their porridge as hats, or spill the Cheerios all over the floor and then vacuum it with their mouths, but they still were the typical bundles of joy. Oh, how James loved to give Harry and Aimee moosey-back rides, and Lily loved to style Aimee's beautiful long black hair.

Today all four of the happy family was outside, and little Harry and Aimee were learning to walk.

"Look, Lily! Harry took a step!" James cried excitedly, but there was no need, Lily was kneeling down, with brightness in her eyes only a mother could have, and her arms held high towards her baby boy. Harry was wobbling onward, while Aimee, behind him, wearing pig-tails, seemed to be deciding whether or not she wanted to move her feet. Her mouh as shaped in a pout.

It looked like as soon as she saw her brother stumbling towards his mother, she made up her mind. With a cute, squeaky grunt she took 3 wobbly steps, loosing her balance. Not being able to stop, she pushed into her twin, and both fell to the floor, giggling.

* * *

"Are they asleep yet?" James whispered, leaning through the door.

"Shush…" Lily said softly. She was rocking back and forth in the rocking chair, with Baby Harry and Aimee in her arms. Lily began to sing softly for them to sleep, and James came in and sat on one of the chairs to listen silently.

Soon their hads nodded and they fell asleep. I a matter of seconds, they turned into complete little angels that wouldn't smush any plants with their flower-killing rear ends.

Lily smiled, and then beckoned James forward so he could help her put the babies in the crib. James took his daughter with pure adoration in his eyes, and a serene smile. He carried the sleeping child to her crib carefully, careful not to wake her, and placed her pink blankets. He felt Lily slip her hand into his and give him a kiss on the cheek. They watched their sleeping children for a few seconds.

Suddenly, there was a crash. The whole house shook as if and earthquake was happening. Lily's eyes widened as she heard her son and daughter start crying in fright. She looked at James.

"They're here!" She whispered fearfully. James grabbed her arms firmly.

"Lily-whatever you do, don't let him kill them… Run away, escape, I'll ward them off, you still have a chance to survive!" he told his wife. He turned around and took his wand out of his pocket, and Lily grabbed his hand one last time.

"James- I love you" then she kissed him on his lips. They locked lips for a breathless moment before she turned and picked up the children. She tried to quiet them and kicked the rug away. It revealed a trapdoor. She bent down and yanked it openwith one free hand, ptting Harry aside for a second to do so, and then hurried down the stairs, closing it behind her. There was another shake of teh house, and Lily stumbled against the wall.

The twins started wailing again. There were voices upstairs. Lily quickly put a silencing sharm on them. Their mouths opened and their cheeks wer wet with tears but no soud came out. It hurt Lily to silence her children like that. She followed a dark corridor and heard a thud from upstairs.

She had reached the door. She tried to push it open with her shoulder but it would budge. Desperate she put down both children and made a spund of frustration as she grasped the door knob and jiggled it. It would not move. What was wrong? She put an unlocking charm on it, but when she slammed her shoulder against it, it didn't move. They were trapped.

"No!" Lily whispered. She then picked up her children again and hid them in a dark corner. "Mommy's coming back, ok?" She said quickly and quietly to them, but both of them seemed to wail silent screams for her return. She had her wand ready at her side. There was another crash.

"Where are they?" Voldemort's voice shouted angrily above the steps. She had to distract him while reinforcements arrived. If they ever did. She turned a corner of the hallway and suppressed a suprised shriek as she came face to face with Voldemort.

"Where are they?' Voldemort asked quietly. His wand was pointed at her throat.

"Hidden. They already took them away." Lily said as defiantly as she could.

"Liar." Voldemort hissed. He walked towards her and Lily stepped back.

"Mama?" Lily turned and blanched. Harry and Aime had followed her. She cursed herself. But before the Death Eater behind Voldemort could reach them, she strode forward and stood in front of them.

"Step aside" Voldemort growled.

"You'll have to kill me first," Lily said, and stood straight, wand poited at her adversary. She knew it was no use fighting against him, he was too strong andtoo quick for her, but she was determined to die for her children and die trying to protect them.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Voldemort shouted, and Lily's shriek was stopped short as the curse took her life. She was dead before she hit teh ground. The Dark Lord advanced on helpless Aimee and Harry, and an evil smile appeared on his lips. Wormtail, beside him, looked down at the body of his dead best friend's wife. She lay on he floor before Voldemort, her long red hair strewn over her face and around her head on the floor like a fiery halo.

What had he done?

* * *

A man was walking desperately down the streets of Godric's Hollow. He watched, horrified, as the Dark Mark was disappearing from the sky above his best friend's house. He feared what he would encounter.

He walked through the broken gate and gasped. Everything was shattered or broken, and the grass was burnt. Silence filled teh air, and the smell of smoke filled his lungs.Taking a deep breath he walked into the house. When he walked into the house, it was like walking into a feild where war had taken place. All the furniture seemed to have been displaced. The wooden floors were broken ad twisted, and when he walked over them, they creaked. Dust filled the air. In the darkness, he saw teh silhouette of a man lying on the floor. He hurried toward it, gulping back a knot in his throat. He knew who it was before he saw the man's face.

Sirius Black looked down to his best friend's face and dropped to his knees. His hands hovered over James' dead body and shook. Then he grabbed a handful of his robes and bent over him, mourning his death. His shoulders shook.

_I'll kill you, Wormtail_, he vowed, andwith that, he stood up and went up the stairs.

The door of the children's room was halfway open. He entered and saw the trapdoor open. Blasted apart, actually. A sudden creak startled him. He looked around, but there was no one there. He sighted. The once safe Potter House was now a ruin that was haunted with memories.

The he heard a voice… his salvation.

"Jo, no go! No bye-bye! No bye bye, Aimee! No bye bye!" Harry's voice. It quieted down for a second, then started again. It was coming from the base of the trapdoor.

He clambered down the stairs, breathing hard. Now was the moment of truth.

"Harry? Aimee? Lily, are you there?" his voice trembled. Then he saw it. A little hand grasped his robes and tugged.

Sirius looked down. There was Harry, one hand still clutching his clothes, the other a bottle of milk. Draped on his head was his favorite blue blanket, trailing down to the floor and with a few spots of blood. Harry's face was tear-stained. His forehead had some blood trickling down.

"See-wee, tell Jo no bye bye! I don't want bye bye Aimee!" He said, pouting. Sirius looked around the room, picking up Harry and cradling him in his arms. No Aimee... He knew he shouldn't get his hopes up.

"See-wee... where Aimee?" Harry asked, and Sirius's saw the worry in the infants eyes.

"Harry, I- I don't think she made it... I'm very sorry, but I think that from now on... you'll be... alone... like me"

"Why?"

"These things just happen, Squirt. They just do."

Harry started cryingand Sirius sat down on the steps, cradling the little boy.

**A/N: Pretty ong for my standards. nyway, please review!**


	20. The Battle Begins

**A/N: No, they're NOT dead! HOORAY! Oh, my God, that is _so_ amazing!**

**Note the sarcasm here. **

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter and please review, 'cause when I get review I rememer to update. See? It's like the circle of life, I update, you guys read, then you review, and I update again, and the cycle begins again... **

"Harry! Harry, Aimee, wake up!" Hermone's voice sounded distant. Harry opened his eyes and looked around, completely bewildered. A battle had broken around the room, but was almost finished, as there were bodies lying around the floor. He heard shouts of spells being fired, and shouts of the people on the receiving end of the spell. He, Hermione, Ron, and Aimee were in a protected corner of the room, and there was a strange green bubble surrounding them. Harry thought it was probably to keep spells out.

"What's going on?" he asked dumbly.

"Dumbledore and Sirius alerted other Aurors and they came to help! Oh, Harry, you're alive! I thought for a moment you were dead!" Hermione cried. She then gave Harry a hug. "Although, Aimee hasn't woken up yet… I don't know what happened to her!" she whispered.

Harry's stomach gave a lurch. _He _had been the one that had coaxed her to die, and now look! He was completely fine except for a headache and his long-lost twin sister was definitely NOT fine.

"Aimee… Aimee!" Harry turned to his sister, shaking her frantically. Her head lolled to his shoulder. What if she was …?

"Harry, we have to take them to the infirmary, get them out of here," Hermione whispered. She was holding an unconscious Ron. Harry assumed he had been knocked out by the shock of the Cruciatarius Curse.

"Wait a minute… Why am I alive? Why isn't she waking up…? I was supposed to die, not _her,_" Harry looked at Aimee fearfully.

"I really don't know, Harry. Sirius had sneaked up here and realized that if Aimee touched you, you'd die, but about three seconds before you- you, well, almost died, he jumped on V-Voldemort and broke his wand. Voldemort then disappeared through one of the doors and then the battle broke out as the other Death Eaters and Aurors started fighting," Hermione said quietly.

"What? Where's Sirius?" Harry asked, eyes wide. Hermione looked out of the bubble, and Harry spotted Sirius fighting ferousciously with an unknown Death Eater. Harry just stared. When had he been pulled out of his comma?

Dumbledore was winning over Bellatrix. There seemed to be less Death Eaters than before, and it meant that some had taken flight with their Master.

"I'm going to help" Harry said firmly, getting up. He stole a glance at Aimee. She lay face-up on the red carpet floor, eyes closed, her black hair strewn over the floor.

Harry made to exit the strange green bubble, but Hermione grabbed his robes and cried; "No, Harry! A Death Eater tried to come in, but his foot caught fire! Dumbledore's spells are too powerful. I don't think you should even try."

Harry sighed and sat down again. He looked hard at his sister. _Wake up, Aimee_, he thought. Suddenly, Aimee blinked. She sat up and looked around with her mouth open in surprise.

"What... What's going on?"

"Oh, Aimee, you're alive!" Hermione practically shrieked and hugged Aimee. Then unexpectedly, Aimee turned to Harry and gave him a hug.

"Wait-What are you-?"

"You're my brother, you idiot. What else do you think I was doing?" Aimee's voice was muffled in his shoulder.

Suddenly, there was this large bang and a spell hit the sphere surrounding them. It was completely destroyed. Aimee and Harry broke apart as Draco Malfoy, the creator of the spell, jumped at Harry. Harry and Draco started fighting, both wands lay forgotten on the floor.

"Leave him alone!" Aimee yelled as Harry and Draco rolled on the floor, fists flying. The girls watched horrified as the bubble came back on and surprisingly, did not get the boys, who were now outside the bubble. The spell had probably made the bubble disappear for a few seconds.

Aimee screamed and clutched her bleeding hand. It had been right on the spot the bubble's surface had dissapeared, and now that it had appeared again, Aimee's wrist had touched it. Hermione turned around to see a cuts flash around Aimee's right hand and a few bruises appeared, and a thick black scab was forming around her lightning-bolt shaped scar Voldemort had given her when she was a baby.

Outside the bubble, another shout of pain was heard as Harry's forehead gave a throb of pain, equally as painful as his sister. Harry couldn't see, only feel Draco's punches directed at his face.

And then, a man's hand grabbed Draco's neck and pulled him backward off Harry. Draco's head hit a near bookcase, and he fell unconscious as his head started bleeding.

"Harry, are you alright?" a familiar voice asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but my head… it hurts like hell." Harry answered bluntly. He looked up and saw Sirius looking worriedly at him. A trickle of blood started going down Harry's face.

"Your scar is bleeding…" Sirius told him quietly. Harry could see the confusion forming in Sirius's eyes. He touched his scar softly with a finger, and sureenough, he felt blood. The blood ran down his face in alarming amounts amd cloudedhis eyes.

"Sirius! Harry! Over here! Aimee's gone into some kind of strange trance!" Hermione shouted. Harry and Sirius turned their heads to the green bubble, which had weakened with Draco's spell and was turning on and off. Finally, it disappeared and no longer appeared.

Harry hurried over to Aimee, who was kneeling down and looking at the floor. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her, but Aimee kept staring blankly at him.

"Aimee!" He said desperately, and Aimee looked up, bliking at him. "Harry? I can't see you," She said faintly, her eyes flicking to different directons, searching for his voice.

All of her hand was either red with blood or black with scabs. The blood was dripping down his chin and neck and he still hadn't bothered to wipe his face.

"Hold on, Aimee!" Harry said, and took the hand that wasn't bleeding. he made to get up and lead her awa, but his vision blurred ans strange white spots clouded hi vision. He groaned and kneeled down again. Soon the white spots tok over his vision and all he cold see was white.

"Harry? Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione's voice echoed in his ears.

_Can you hear me?_

Harry blinked. Aimee's voice was echoing in his head. "What?" He muttered before he passed out.

**A/N: Well, a weird chapter but it was ok, in my opinion.**


	21. Infirmary Blues and Favorite Characters

**A/N: Only three more chapters to go after this one! Then I go back to updating the sequel... You know, I've only updated up to chapter 18, but all year log I've written up till chapter 32... So, yeah. I'll update, like, everyday. Enjoy people!**

"No, no , no, you _must _have chocolate, after all you've been through, I just don't _understand_ how that horrible monster got here, Dumbledore's removing that room right away…" Madame Promfrey was saying, stuffing some chocolate down Ron's throat.

"Where- where am I?" Harry asked, opening his eyes, blinking the light. He could hear Ron gasping for breath somewhere to his right.

"In the Hospital Wing, dear, now lets get you cleaned up," Madame Promfrey answered Harry, and before realized it, she was mopping up his face roughly with a clean, damp rag. Harry coughed in the process. When Madame Promfrey was finally satisfied with Harry's blood-free face, she bustled to her office to get more chocolate for him.

Harry looked around. On his right Hermione was eating some chocolate, shaking and taking deep breaths, unlike Ron's uneven hacking ones, to calm her fear. "You ok?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine… just a bit of a shock, I guess" she answered, giving him a small smile and biting once more into her chocolate.

Aimee was sitting on a bed on his left, one hand soaking in a large bowl filled with a weird yellowish-orange liquid (_Maybe it was Murtlap?_ Harry thought) and the other holding a rather large chunk of chocolate, which she was savoring with what could be called pure happiness.

"What happened to your hand?" Harry asked Aimee, noticing it had a completely stiff black covering up to her forearm.

"I...can't...breath..." Ron wheezed, holding his throat as if dying.

"My hand? Oh, when Malfoy pushed us my hand landed in that green bubble thingy and, well, this is the result…" Aimee said, giving him a grim smile.

"Ah… So when your scar on your hand was forced to bleed… that's why my scar started bleeding, too…" Harry's voice trailed off. An awkward silence fell between them, but they were saved the embarrassment trouble by Ron's loud and hacking coughs.

"COUGH COUGH, HACK! COUGH -I- COUGH -CAN'T BREA- COUGH –BREATH!" He choked out, not being able to swallow the large chunk of chocolate Madame Promfrey had oh-so-sweetly stuffed down his throat.

"Ron, do you need a few pats or something?" Aimee asked innocently, her lips twitching, acting as if she had just noticed he was on the verge of life and death. Between coughing, Ron glared at her. Aimee settled back on her bed and continued eating calmly the glorious food that she liked but Ron choked on. After a good ten seconds of more silence, Ron hacked one last time and managed to swallow the chocolate.

At that certain moment, Madame Promfrey came back with even _more_ killer chocolate for Harry.

"Thanks," Harry mumbled as he took his share of the dangerous food.

"Are you done with your chocolate?" Madame Promfrey asked Ron sharply. Ron shook his head vigorously as he hurriedly gobbled down another piece of Death.

"Good. Now, Dumbledore talked with me and I agreed you _may_ have a couple of visitors," Here she paused to take a long-suffering sigh and continued, "Although I don't think you've met Miss Rodriguez? Or a she refers to herself as, I think, J.K. Rowling?"

At this point, everyone was so surprised that Ron almost lost his life once more, Aimee broke her mysterious bowl of liquid that was magically healing her hand (very slowly, mind you), Hermione gasped, and Harry just stared.

"Yes, well, she and Sirius and Dumbledore have to talk to you," She said shortly, with a tone of voice that hinted she wasn't too keen on the idea.

"Miss Rowling will be arriving this evening, so you'll have to wait until after dinner," She replied and exited the room.

"J. K. Rowling… my favorite author, coming HERE!" Aimee squealed excitedly.

"Why the bloody hell is she your favorite author? First of all, she's a stalker, and second, the main character's your brother. Will you still read the damn books even if you know what'll happen to the damn character?" Ron asked, amused. He had finally managed to conquer the dangerous chocolate.

"I am _not_ a damn character," Harry replied shortly and firmly, answering for his sister. He crossed his arms, and raised an eyebrow at Ron.

"Hey Aimee, you never told us who your favorite character was!" Hermione chirped suddenly and excitedly. Both boys looked at Aimee in interest.

"To be honest… Tonks," Aimee said earnestly. "I really like her clumsiness, she reminds me of myself, you know, during Herbology."

"_Only_ during Herbology?" Harry asked pointedly.

"And life at general."

"Tonks? _Tonks_? Why her? Why not me? _I'm_ funny!" Ron cried crossly.

"Sure you are, sure you are…" Hermione said, not paying attention to his ranting. "And on second place, who?"

"And third?" Harry asked, liking how he saw his life from another person's point of view.

"Second… I'd say Fred and George. They're so funny, I have to meet them!" Aimee chuckled at Ron's face of outrage because he hadn't been nominated. "And on third I'd say… the Marauders!"

"Really? Why?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, James _was _an idiot, alright. But that's how half the male population of 15-year-olds behaves! And Sirius was really priceless, and Remus reminds me of me 'cause I'm always reading. There not much to do there, anyway," Aimee chuckled. "In fact, at the orphanage I lived in, there was a guy who behaved like them. And he was pretty much my age. He was a very happy optimist, if you ask me, flirting with girls all the time, pranking the teachers…" She waved her hand as if to say 'etcetera, etcetera'.

"Did he flirt with you?" Hermione asked, a grin on her face.

"Yeah, two or three times, I'd say, but I pretty much ignored him" was her answer. "Even though he was a real idiot that I kinda hated, Jay was one interesting guy. Now that I remember, I think he went to a boarding school in France; maybe he's a wizard… He was French, you see…" She paused. "Am I boring you guys?"

"Oh, no, not at _all_!" Hermione said devilishly. Aimee laughed.

"Since this is _such_ an interesting topic!" Ron said in a high-pitched, girly-ish and sarcastic voice, making an exaggerated happy smile, and clasping his hands as he said the word 'such'.

"Anyway… where were we? Oh, yeah, favorite characters… let's see, number four is Mad-eye Moody and, um, I guess that's it!" Aimee said all happy.

"Uh, Aimee? You don't mind me asking _why_ him?" Harry said, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, don't you think he's, I don't know… OFF THE WALL AND CRAZY?"

"Hey, constant vigilance, Harry. That's funny. I would've _loved _to be in one of his classes!" She answered.

And so they spent the rest of the afternoon talking about favorite and yuck-o characters (cough- Snape- cough cough- green pelican- cough!).

**A/N: I thought the chapter wasn't too bad. I mean, it took me a few months to post it all, but I think my 13-year-old self progressed a lot. Review, peoples. It reminds me to update! (Remember the cycle of life thing, haha)**


	22. A visit from JKR

**A/N: They get to meet J.K. Rowling! I bet NONE of you can find an actual story in which the AUTHOR stars! Oh, yeah. I'm SO original. **

"So, why do you reckon J.K. Rowling wants to talk to us? I'm sure she has a billion things to do in her stalker/writer career…" Harry wondered aloud, chewing manly on a carrot stick.

"Well, who'd be able to figure out a stalker's mind?" Ron asked, finally free of Deathly Chocolate. They were now waiting for Joanne Katherine Rodriguez, also known as J.K. Rowling, now that they were finishing up dinner.

The strange thing was, the news that Aimee Rettop, or as her real name was, Aimee Potter, was Harry Potter's twin sister had somehow leaked out and now the whole school knew it, which meant lots of flowers and chocolate for the 'Potter Twins', as the school had now grown to call them. Even Fred and George had sent at least a bazillion things from their joke shop, with a card saying that they were now giving a discount of 50 to any twins entering their shop, and to Harry and Aimee everything was free.

"She's NOT a stalker… she probably made half the stuff up or something!" Aimee said, investigating a pink Pigmy Puff from the joke shop. "If you keep calling her that, I'm going to call _this,"_ she gestured to the Pigmy Puff, "either 'Ronnikin the Pink' or 'Won-Won Puff', alright?"

There was a pause in which Ron stared at her, and then Hermione started laughing really hard, choking as she said; "Isn't that what Fred and George used to call you? Ronnikins?"

"Fine, I won't" Ron said simply, as Harry hacked on a carrot. Just then Madame Promfrey opened the curtains.

"I believe that Miss Rowling, Mr. Black, and the Headmaster have arrived," She said.

"Finally," Ron muttered. The curtains opened and Dumbledore came in placidly, as if the Dark Lord hadn't just broken into his school helped by a student who had been expelled anyway. Behind him a large black dog came to view, which trotted immediately to Harry and poofed into Sirius Black.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked Harry urgently.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry said quietly. He looked over at Aimee, whose face was blank, listening to the conversation, and trying to figure out where was J.K. Rowling. "Although I think J.K. Rowling was supposed to come?" he added, wondering why she wasn't here.

"She stayed at the door," Sirius said offhandedly, who obviously had not heard about the new Potter family member.

"Sirius, I believe you haven't met your goddaughter?" Dumbledore asked out of the blue, smiling, his blue eyes twinkling. He was twiddling his fingers innocently. Sirius whirled around to stare at Aimee, who seemed to be taken aback at the sudden change of topic.

"So the rumors are true?" Sirius said quietly, still staring at Aimee. "You're… Aimee Potter?" He watched amazed as Aimee nodded. "You look a lot like your mother," he remarked, and Aimee blushed, pleased.

"I thought there was something familiar about you…" Sirius went on, "I just came into the Room of Requirement and you were shouting something about not wanting to kill Harry, so I jumped at Voldemort and broke his wand, and then he disappeared through a door, and the battle broke out…And then Dumbledore and the rest of the Aurors came in, although I'm not sure who had the great idea of putting you all in that bubble-thingy, because I've never seen it before."

"That would be me. I called all the aurors by sending a patronus, and that spell is very old, mind you, but very handy at times." Dumbledore chirped happily from the corner of the room he was in, watching the, uh, family reunion.

"Uh, Sirius, just so you know, Joanne wrote these books about me… See?" Harry said, showing Sirius the five books that were sitting on the table between him and his sister.

"_Joanne _wrote those books?!"

"Yeah, with titles and everything! They're like storybooks," Aimee spoke up.

"_Storybooks_?! But-but…_Joanne _writing books about Harry in the _Muggle world_? Isn't that a bit… irrational? Having all the muggles know?" Sirius asked weakly, collapsing into a chair nearby.

"That's quite all right, Miss Rodriquez told me that no wizard can see those books, and that also to make sure Aimee knew what was happening. Oh, and she told me that she published them so that the muggles were prepared if Voldemort took over the world," Dumbledore said as if he were discussing the weather over tea."Now that that's cleared up, I think I shall call Miss Rodriguez." Dumbledore went on innocently and disappeared through the curtains, coming back ten seconds later with a blond woman.

"You're the woman in the picture of the sixth book!" Aimee blurted out.

"And the girl in the picture with my mom!" Harry said, gaping at her.

"Well, yes. Lily Potter was my best friend" Joanne said, smiling.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, they were inseparable," Sirius remarked. "I just wanna know… HOW can you write a book about someone you've known ONE year and had a blank space the next 15?"

"I… I made some of the stuff up, like what they say and things like that, but what they DO mainly in each book is what it's based on" Joanne replied. "You see, when Lily and I were finishing up the sixth year, Lily's Time-Turner broke and sent us to the future, not the past, to about 5 years from now into the future. We turned up in about the year 2008, I think. We turned up at a house of a woman with blond hair… and she told us everything I needed to write about in the books, the code and everything. Then she sent us back. That woman was of course, me."

"Wasn't that a bit of a shock for you? Or… will it be, or is it?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

"Well, at that time I didn't know it was myself, but I guessed it because when I look at the mirror, she's there. And it won't be a shock since I know it's going to happen. I took Aimee because if she touched her brother when she was angry, she'd kill him. I had to separate them until they were mature enough to control their feelings, especially Aimee."

And it all clicked together.

**A/N: Review!**


	23. Epilogue: Snow and Blood

**A/N: ****Now, what Joanne meant by Aimee touching Harry when she's mad is that, well, when you're angry with your sibling, or if you are only child, then with a cousin or friend… you want them to drop dead, don't you? Or want them to hurt like you are, or get as angry. Well, Aimee would probably feel that, too, and if she touched Harry, then he'd do as she wished; drop dead.**

**Enjoy this last chapter of the Harry Potter Code! Hoped you liked it!**

The breeze smelled strongly like snow. Like humidity. Like Christmas. Walking through it was pleasurable, the crisp, soft snow sticking to your snow boots. You could see the sheet of white as far as the eye could see. The shops poked out from the snow awkwardly, as if not wanting to disrupt the pure white snow or the silver silence of the students walking contentedly through Hogsmeade, wondering what they'd give their friends.

_It really is peaceful_, Harry thought sadly, _but not for long… Voldemort's bound to strike again._ But for now, this strong bond he had felt with his twin sister was peaceful. They had told Dumbledore about it, they knew something inside them had awakened since Voldemort had put the Imperius curse on her, made her kill her own brother, ever since that very moment she had put her arms around him and hugged him, knowing so would make the both of them die, thankfully rescued by Sirius, who had broken Voldemort's wand by jumping on him. In dog form, Sirius had cleanly snapped the wand in two when he caught it in his mouth.

Harry kept walking, Ron at one side, Aimee at the other, and Hermione next to Ron. Each of them had already bought gifts for each other, as they had split up and went into different shops. Harry had gotten Aimee a book of Defense Against the Dark Arts, which had a variety of interesting and simple spells with their counter courses. It was really useful since most of the spells had a protective charm to it along with the attack. Harry knew that Aimee had gone into the weirdest shop she could find and had bought him the strangest and most interesting thing inside the shop. For Ron he had gotten a little something from Fred and George's joke shop (something like water balloons, to be exact, as the Weasley Twins had discovered them and made some… adjustments), and for Hermione, a homework planner (revenge is sweet).

They were already going back to Hogwarts, since they had already bought their things for each other, and were so cold and hungry they were hoping they'd be back just in time for lunch, so they could eat a nice hot meal and hot chocolate.

They entered the Great Hall, and quite a lot of people waved. The Golden Trio sat down. Harry helped himself to a few grilled sandwiches, and saw out of the corner of his eye that Aimee had, too. They served themselves some hot chocolate. Yeah, something about eating grilling sandwiches and hot chocolate with your best friends and twin sister in silence had a certain satisfaction to it, Harry thought.

After lunch Harry and Aimee took a walk around the lake. There was the same sheet of white there, and the lake had frozen. A few girls were ice skating on the lake, doing pirouettes and jumps and twirling around… whereas a couple where gamboling around, wobbling on the ice, hoping not to fall.

Harry took out two apples, gave one to Aimee, and they munched on them in silence as they sat under a tree that had almost no snow under it. It had been this same willow tree that had they had gazed over the lake a few weeks ago, this very same willow tree that saw students come and go, each leaving their invisible marks on this tree and in the school, even the famous Tom Riddle, even James, even Sirius and Remus… even Peter. This same willow tree that bared the visible marks of a heart with a "J.P & L.E" cut into it by a young man in love.

The sight of the white eternity and the beautiful lake made it look like there was no tomorrow… like there would be an everlasting peace, as if no blood could stain the pure white. And yet it is known that with human reigning over this Earth, magic or non-magic, peace shall never reign, but it can, of course, reign for some time, no matter how short it is. And although peace can't be throughout the world, hope can be in one's hearts, in one's very soul, one can _feel _it burning inside oneself, some people more than others, some people don't even know it.

If one don't know it, one can't have hope, nor love… nor peace. That is why war, hate, and fear lives in many people's hearts, destroying and stepping on all that is beauty, love, and hope. That is why peace can't stay, but it can bloom again. Peace, as white and pure as it is, can always be stained with blood.

**A/N: Hope you liked this last chapter. I seriously didn't know how to end the story, but I just sat at my computer and started to write… and this is what came out. It kinda veered from Harry and Aimee to the peace part, but I really got inspired and wrote it meaning our world, too… **

**My 13-year-old self _was_ pretty deep, wasn't she?**

**(You can tell an author has gone nuts when she starts referring to herself in third person...)**

**Review, please!**


End file.
